Wolverine and the X-Men: X Marks the Spider
by Sebas F
Summary: Spider-Man, a hero that after years of rough patches ever since Norman's supposed death, is getting the recognition he deserves as an Avenger. But, it doesn't take long for his life to pummel down as he is now found with a side of him he thought he never had. What importance is he to the X-Men? What does this "Essex" persona want? EMH/SSM/WaTXM crossover. [ON HOLD FOR NOW]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let me begin by saying that Marvel:Winding Roads is not cancelled. I just had this idea for a fic when I finished my long, but really geeky/awesome Marvel Animated Marathon which included Thor Tales of Asgard, SSM, Hulk vs Wolverine, Doctor Strange Animated Movie, EMH, Hulk vs Thor, WaTXM, and finally Planet Hulk. Headcanon was involved(which explains why I watched SSM and Doctor Strange thinking of them belonging in this universe), but all around, I enjoyed it and still think to this day that it's a real bummer that this MAU died so fast. So this will be the first in upcoming fics that'll take place in that Animated Universe, so expect more to come! And yes, this will have the Parker/Pryde pairing.**

 **The plot was mostly inspired by Spider-Man:TAS (90's cartoon). You'll see it's influence later on ;)**

 **Timeline wise, this story takes place 4 years after SSM S2 and a month after the first season of Wolverine and the X-Men. All the origins of other heroes and the First Class X-Men would happen in the same year as SSM S2(Peter'd be 16 at the time). As for Avengers EMH, it all happens in one year. Season 2 of the show was later down that year, which is how Peter is 17. The X-Mansion explodes the following year, Peter's 18, Hulk vs Thor happens, Surtur Battle, etc. Logan wakes up from one year coma, kicking off Wolverine and the X-Men, with Peter now being 19.**

 **Phew. Now with that timeline breakdown out of the way, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're into history? Since when?" Bobby asked with his eyes half shut out of boredom

I didn't pay attention.

Bobby sighed. "Kitty, you do know we have an evil-filled future to prevent right? What are you doing staring at dinosaur fossils?"

Yeah, I took a bunch of boys over to a museum. I was probably the only one that stayed awake for the whole thing. Now we're in the hallway, staring at Dinosaur fossils, specifically the T-Rex.

"We'll have enough time Bobby. Let me be myself." I tell him, raising my arms with my eyes closed.

"Ugh, this is too boring. We all know what happened to the dinosaurs. Asteroid fell on the planet, they all died." Bobby crossed his arms.

"No, there must be more to it." Bobby stared at me blankly, which made me sigh and turn to my left. "Okay then, Peter?"

Next to me walked a man wearing leather jacket that was tight over his muscles. His hair combed upright. This was Peter Rasputin - otherwise known as the X-Man Colossus - and apparently, he just came back from getting a can of soda.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I don't know Kitty, I am no archeologist," he said in his thick Russian accent.

I turned to them both. "Oh c'mon! Imagine if they're still out there. Maybe on an island separated from society itself!"

Bobby snickered and Peter just scratched his neck staring at the side.

"You know, I'm starting to think leaving my family for this was a bad idea," Peter said.

"Yeah, Kitty might be fantasizing a little too much," Bobby said

"Fantasizing? You've seen gods of thunder, men who can change in size, alien shape shifters invading the earth… Even giant planet-eaters and time travelers! Seriously, ask Logan about that. And suddenly, believing dinosaurs may still be alive is fantasizing?"

Peter shrugged. Bobby said, "Yeah, as fake as your chances with Spider-Man."

I bolted towards Bobby. "That was a temporary celebrity crush I had when I was really, really young. I'm sure you were drooling over Ms. Marvel when she first showed up on the news."

"I feel like I should exit before this becomes too much for me." Peter started walking back to where he came from.

"No Peter, you stay and try to participate," I said.

"But I - fine, Kitty." He walked over to a bench. "I'll wait."

"I said participate, damn it."

"No."

"I'm sure there's others who believe me." I turned to the passerbys surrounding us and caught the one person snapping pictures of a fossil. He had a green jacket on, black shirt underneath, jeans, and brown hair.

Why was he the **only** snapping pictures of that thing? And with a big, expensive camera? I don't have a clue, but he seemed extremely interested in the subject

"You," I said to him.

He stopped taking pictures. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, you. Come over here." He sheepishly walked towards us, thoroughly confused. To be honest, I think I'd feel the same. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Um… Peter Pa-"

"Okay, cool. Peter, do you believe dinosaurs are still here?"

"Well, uh, that's pretty farfetched. But I've seen a lot weird stuff, so I can't really say."

"Weird stuff? Why do you say that?" Bobby asked.

"Freelance photographer. For the _Bugle_."

"Wait a second, what was your full name again?" I asked.

"Peter Benjamin Parker?"

From these bits of information, I knew who he was. My dormant fangirl was suddenly coming back to life. "Aren't you the one who takes pictures of Spider-Man?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, been doing it for some time now. Y'know, trying to afford living the New York City life."

I took my phone from my pocket "Number?"

He raised his eyebrow and I sighed. He probably thought I was asking him out. "You probably know Spider-Man, so how about we go sightseeing one day?"

Bobby planted his palm into his face. Rasputin hardly reacted and stayed sitting down, sipping on his snack and more interested in its taste than anything else around him.

"Uh…sure?" Peter replied.

After he gave me his number, he left without even saying goodbye. He just waved and walked backwards. While whistling. Yes, he was actually whistling

"That was totally not awkward, right?" I said to Bobby, giggling.

He frowned. "Temporary Celebrity Crush," he said while making quotation marks with his fingers.

"You're telling me you don't want to meet Spider-Man? He's an icon!"

"Kitty has a point," Rasputin remarked.

"Shut up. You're irrelevant to all this," Bobby snapped.

"I'm just saying..." Rasputin raised his arms. "Anyway, can we go now?"

I frowned at both of them for some time before I said, "Yeah, let's go"

Before we headed off to leave the museum, the ground started shaking and the white wall next to us burst into thousands of pieces.

Rasputin activated his metal skin and blocked all the debris without breaking a sweat.

"Bobby!" I pushed him and a giant rock phased through both of us. Out the massive crater of the museum was a man in blue and silver - Archangel. His forehead was full of shining red light as two massive, silver wings emerge from his back.

"Warren." Rasputin emerged with his silver skin coating him entirely. "I can't believe Sinister has turned you into one of his puppets." He jumped towards Archangel and socked him in the face. "But you will still not stand my might!" He punched Arcangel another time.

He was in the middle of an uppercut, but Arcangel grabbed his hand, turned his face to Colossus and threw him aside, making him hit a nearby display of a fossil. I see Bobby coating himself with ice and sliding towards our opponent. He started shooting ice at him while in motion, first at Warren's left arm and wing. His right wing managed to shoot some razor blades, but Bobby froze them in mid-air.

He then proceeded to freeze Archangel into a pose - he was yelling, raising his left arm, and spreading his wings gloriously. Bobby slid next to his frozen body. "Beautiful, isn't it? Belongs in an art museum."

Suddenly, Archangel broke free from the ice, grabbed Bobby's head, and threw him straight into Rasputin

Obviously, it hurt Bobby much more than it did Rasputin.

"You okay?" Rasputin looked over to Bobby who was laying flat on the ground.

"My ribs..." he said in agony and he coughed.

Arcangel started to fly towards me next. I easily phased through his attack and Rasputin went ahead and slammed his fist into his jaw. Arcangel crashed into a Triceratops fossil display, breaking it apart. He stood back up, his expression showing no emotion. Hard to believe this was once the fun-loving and mutant-proud rich boy.

A strand of webbing hits Archangel's face and he suddenly flew to a man in a red and blue suit who kicked him in the stomach. He landed. It was Spider-Man himself. Guess I didn't need that "date" with that Parker guy after all.

"Alright, you… uh..." Spider-Man stuttered as Archangel twisted out from the rubble, staring directly into the spider hero's eyes. "Okay, you need a therapist."

Archangel threw his silver wing feathers at Spider-Man. He dodged them all with ease, and he ran towards Archangel, finally slipping below him to web his feet and flip him over. The web just broke. Spider-Man jumped to a nearby wall and Warren bolted into him.

I turned to Bobby and Rasputin. They just stood there watching. Bobby was trying to recover from getting thrown at Rasputin.

"Aren't we going to help him?" I asked them.

" On it!" Rasputin charged towards Archangel while Bobby sighed at me. "Get on." He slid into the fight while I jumped on his ice slide with him


	2. Chapter 2

The winged man starts to throw his razor feathers at me. I dodge them and I try to websling to the side, but he chokes me mid swing and throws me at another fossil

I stand up and look down on the bones

"Really? That's more than three fossils now. I'd like to see you buy them"

I shoot two web threads at the man while flying and he grabs both, pulls me towards him and kicks my abdomen.

"Ow…" I grab my torso and the man flies to me with his sharp wings in front.

He's about to stab me, and then gets punched in the face by a metal man.

The winged man flies back, as a girl is yelling "Warren!Over here!" while flailing her arms. The winged man throws the metal wings at her, and she just goes through them without ease.

She looks really familiar to me, but the distance is too far to tell.

"You alright?"

The metal man asks as I cough.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I stand up ready to go at the winged man again.

"Wait!" The man signalled "We need to devise a plan, he can kill you."

I look at him and back at the phasing-chick fighting the winged one.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Colossus"

"I presume that's your superhero name?" I ask

"Of course! What's the plan?"

"Alright, you got a good arm?" I ask

"Do I?" He smirked

"Okay then, I want you to fastball me at him. The girl will distract him, which will make me be able to attack him by surprise. While also giving you space to beat the guy up as well."

"The girl's called Shadowcat, by the way."

I see the girl in the distance taunting and phasing through all of the winged man's attacks. Seems pretty relatable, to be honest

"And what about Iceman?" he points at the blue man making an ice slide heading towards the winged man

"Hey you!" I yell to Iceman. He was about my size, I presume he's about my age.

"Can you freeze that winged guy in place?"

Iceman sighed "Ready when you are."

Colossus grabbed me and started swinging around.

"Now!"

Iceman shot a beam of ice to the winged man while Shadowcat kept grabbing his attention.

I flew in the air punched the winged man to the ground, shot two web threads at him as I pulled myself to him.

Suddenly, time stops.

He's in the same position. Time freezes around me. My chest feels warm.

I look down at my torso to see the metal wing through my chest, blood was dripping

The winged man howled in frustration as he threw my body aside

Colossus was in utter shock. Iceman stayed silent. Shadowcat hugged into Iceman's arm.

Colossus gives the winged man an extremely hard punch and he flies back

How did Spider-Sense not warn me of any of this? In fact, how am I still alive?!

I see the wound on my chest slowly disappearing and…healing?

My surroundings turn blood red

I howled and jumped at a tremendously high distance to kick the winged man's chest, then I proceed to beat him

I didn't stop

My fingers grew giant claws and I continued to beat on the winged man

I tried to stop it. Nothing happened.

Finally, I grab him into the air, and I punch him so hard that he flies out the museum, making a big crater on the right corner of the roof.

My surroundings turn normal again. My fingers turn back to normal. I fall flat on my face as everything fades to black.

* * *

 **X-Mansion.**

A man was walking through the blue halls. He had a grey shirt, blue jeans, and recognisable facial hair that belonged to none other than James Howlet, also known as the X-Man Wolverine. He opens the door to Professor Xavier laying on his glass-covered bed. Xavier was in a coma, contacting Logan 20 years into the future through Cerebro, telling him exactly what to do to prevent any apocalyptic future coming their way. Now, they were dealing with stopping the Age of Apocalypse.

Right when he enters the room, his surroundings turn completely white, with the only visible person being a walking Charles Xavier

"Alright Chuck, what do you got?"

"Hello Logan. As you know, I've had some of my future colleagues find specific details in stopping this future. One of them recently dug up some information from Apocalypse's database about his army. He will start development on a specific type of beast not too far from your current time"

"Well, you got any details about it?"

"Logan, I am aware you know of Spider-Man?"

Logan remembers Spider-Man. He fought with him, as part of a temporary New Avengers group against Kang the Conquerer. The younger X-Men and students of the school would keep asking him how it felt to fight alongside the friendly neighbourhood himself.

"Yeah, but what does he have to do with any of this?"

"According to the information, Sinister will use him as a main part of Apocalypse's army"

Logan's eyes suddenly burst open.

"Come again?" he said

Charles then turns around and searches for memories of Apocalypse's spider-army.

Once he found them, the white room changed into a display of the future spider-army.

"There, see for yourself Logan"

Massive, Six-Legged, Multiple eyed spider creatures. Swinging around, crawling walls, doing whatever a Spider could.

One of the memories showed a human being devoured by multiple spider-creatures at once, leaving nothing but bones.

"You're kidding, right? How would all this come from that kid?"

"The information the allies found for me confirms that around your time, Spider-Man has a deadly disease. It makes him monster-like. Sinister sees the potential inside him for an army of clones, maybe even for other purposes"

He turns to Logan.

"He will eventually catch up to him, and use his blood to create an army of these creatures. They will indeed take part in the eventual uprising."

"So like the Sentinels that other time?"

"Precisely" Xavier said

"Did Sinister manipulate him or force him into it?" Logan asked

"We do not know, all I know is that by somehow stopping Spider-Man from being used as a weapon, you may buy me and my group some more time. As a plus, it might also help your image"

"Was a cure found in the database?"

"Obviously not" Charles said

"Do you at least know who he really is?" Logan asked

"Again, we do not know. We're currently working on finding it out. But at the moment, you need to find Spider-Man, try to cure him, and keep him away from Sinister at all cost"

"Alright Chuck, I'll do what I can. I'll keep you updated"

Immediately, future Xavier and his memories disappear. Logan is now in the same blue room with Xavier sleeping in his coma.

He hears some noise outside the room

Once he gets out of the room, he sees Colossus carrying Spider-Man to Beast's lab.

Kitty stops by and sighs.

"Sorry Logan, Spider-Man, he went crazy back there. Beast will check him out. Hope you don't mind"

Logan pats her shoulder.

"Don't worry Pryde, this is an exception."

Kitty raises her eyebrow in confusion "It is?"

"Anything to help the kid" He walks off to Colossus' direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This fic obviously takes place after the events of WaTXM, you'll see that with the characters that are in this chapter. Oh, and if you haven't watched the show, do yourself a favour and watch it.**

* * *

I stood by the door to Beast's lab. I put my ear next to the door to hear what was going on while Tildie grabbed tight on to me. Rasputin and Ilyanna were sitting down next to the lab, Scott had Jean around his arm, Rouge was walking back and forth down the hall, and Logan rested near the door with his head down

So many things happened at once.

I was just there, in the museum, hanging out with two boys that have nothing interesting to think about Dinosaurs, I meet this incredibly awkward guy in 5 seconds, who isn't answering his phone at all by the way, then Archangel attacks out of nowhere, Spider-Man jumps in only to get stabbed by a giant razor sharp wing, which made him go insane enough to punch Warren out of solid concrete.

Plus the usual mutant hate afterwards. Which is obviously expected.

The point is, Spider-Man went insane. This was the American icon I was obsessed with at the age of 15? Because he apparently grows huge hairy arms with claws when he's near death.

Logan was surprisingly okay with keeping Webhead here for checking. Probably has to do with the time they teamed up against that Kang-guy as Avengers.

Bobby walked up to me

"You alright Kitty?"

He brought me into an embrace

"Yeah Bobby, I'm fine. Thanks"

He lets go as I rest my hand on the door.

"I'm gonna be honest, I've never seen Spider-Man do something like this. Like, _ever"_ Iceman said

"Me neither!" I said "I don't think anyone has!"

"One of you care to explain what happened to webs?" Logan said

"It's just like I said. He beat Warren to a literal pulp." I tell him

"Did he grow in crazy proportions at all?" Logan said

"I saw claws come out of his fingers" I said

"And Archangel was there?" He asked

I nod

"I see….." He responded

"Whatever it is, I just hope he's okay." I say as I turn back to see the other X-Men. "And I'm sure we all do as well"

"Same" Logan says as he looks down again

Logan is acting really paranoid today. He let someone who isn't even a mutant into the house. Now he's suddenly asking all these questions about him.

The door to the lab finally opened. Out came Beast, who had a tablet in his hand

Everyone wanted to know what truly happened to Spider-Man.

"Good news, he'll live. Bad news, well, see for yourself"

Beast turned the tablet towards us

A demonstration of what happened to Spider-Man during battle. His spine curved, grows out fangs in his teeth, and overall a horrifying sight. I think I even saw some extra arms starting to form, before immediately disappearing back into the flesh

"Um…..what is going on to his body?" Rouge asked

"I don't have a clue, it seems like a mutation, an effect that just comes out of the blue, it seems . I guess that being stabbed in the chest by a blade is enough for him to trigger the effect" Beast explained

He handed the tablet to Logan

"Any idea how to hold it off?" Logan asks

"Like I said, I don't have a clue. I've never seen anything like it. I think I'll have to interrogate him"

Logan walks off

"Logan?" I ask

"I'm coming back in a second. I'll check to see if I still got that Avengers membership card."

Again, really paranoid

A voice suddenly booms out of the lab

" Where am I?! What is this?!"

"Hank, I recommend you speak to him now" Scott stands up and puts a hand on his visor, being prepared to shoot.

Scott looks at Beast "What are you waiting for Hank?!"

Beast goes back into the lab

* * *

"Easy there kid,I'm here to help" The blue and hairy man tells me "I'm Henry McCoy, Beast. I'm a doctor"

"Where am I?!" I scream at him  
Seriously, where am I? Did those mysterious mutants actually take me hostage? Is that what they wanted? Was this a set up?

And what happened to me back there too? All I remember was punching that psycho out a roof of the museum, and now I'm tied up in a lab with a big ape.

I don't want to think badly about mutants, but what if they actually wanted me here? You know, for experimenting or something?

"Get me out. Now." I say

"I need to ask you some questions, now if you could gently let me—"

He reaches for my mask

I quickly responded by kicking him back with my feet towards the door

"I wear a mask for a reason. I won't let you remove it" I say

He stands up and jumps towards me

* * *

Scott still has his visor ready. Illy had her sword ready. We were all ready.

"Hank? Hank?!" Scott yells

The silence continues to grow until finally, Beast flies out of the door

"Hank!" He yelled

"I tried to remove his mask" Hank grunted

"That is a terrible move." Scott replied

A web suddenly hits the visor and Scott hits the wall

I take Tildie in my arms and run off. I can't let her get involved in the crossfire. Having Spider-Man attack us is already enough. We don't need a little girl turning gigantic to trash the place

Spider-Man jumps out of the lab with his suit torn to near shreds

"Who are you people!?"

Jean starts sending mind waves to Spider-Man and starts grabbing on to his head while howling

He runs as fast as he can and makes a web barrier to block the other X-Men

Bobby slid towards him covered in his Ice form

"Dude chill, it's me, Iceman!"

"So this was all a set-up, wasn't it?"

"Set up?! We're trying to-"

Spider-Man pulled himself to Bobby to beat on him

I took Tildie to a nearby corner

Scott showed up preparing his optic blast while Spider-Man beat on the other X-Men

"Shadowcat! Take Tildie, go upstairs!"

I nodded as I phased through the roof to the normal floor of the school

"What is going on down there, Kitty?" Storm says as Nightcrawler bamfs her next to me

"It's Spider-Man. The others are trying to cool him down"

"Spider-Man? We'll do what we can" Kurt teleported Ororo and himself to the battle downstairs

I felt something warm on my chest, and I looked down to see Tildie crying into my shoulders

"It's okay Tildie, it's going to be alright" I said while hugging her

"Spidey isn't a bad guy…right?"

I stared at Tildie with surprise.

"Why do ask that? Of course not. He's just….confused for the moment"

"Does he think we're monsters too?"

"No! Why would he?" I said

We were mutants who fought another mutant and brought Spider-Man to our house for checking. Not to mention Beast's terrible move of immediately trying to remove his mask.

After all that's happened, no wonder why he'd be jumping to conclusions so quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick heads up, chapters 1,2, and 3 have been slightly modified. I would recommend the first readers of this to re-read those chapters.**

 **Other than that, enjoy.**

I need to get out of here

I'm running through these corridors, each of them never ending. I don't know where to go. I don't even know what's happening anymore

One second I nearly kill a silver-winged maniac, the other I'm dealing with an army of what looks to be a mutant task force.

Lasers, ice-people,telepaths, you name it.

"Spider-Man, we only want to help" says the man with the weird goggles

I dodge his eye lasers and I kick his nose.

A blue man literally popped out of nowhere and kicked me back. When he landed, he disappeared in a blue pile of smoke and tried to attack me from behind, but I web his foot and threw him at the girl with a giant flaming sword.

 _"Spider-Man. Listen to us please. We are trying to help."_ A voice is speaking to me in my head right now. That's right, a voice. I am going nuts. For sure now.

 _"Do not panic, this is Jean Grey, a telepath, speaking to you"_

Guess that explains it

 _"We want to help"_

"Prove it!" I yell at the top of my lungs

"I'm sure I can do that for you, bub."

I turn around and see a clawed man wearing a yellow-blue outfit. It was Wolverine

"Long time no see kid"

"W-Wolverine?" I ask. Is this his team? The X-Men themselves? Guess that explains all the Xs in their outfits.

"Are you people the-?" I said

"Welcome to the X-Mansion, kid" He said while removing his mask "Known to your outside world as Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning"

"So the rumours are true? This whole complex is secret or something?" I asked

"The rumours about the X-Men being here? Yes, they are." Logan said

He made a signal so I could follow him, and I did.

"So um...you're the X-Men?" I asked

Wolverine nods "These are the members"

He was introducing all of the members to me one by one "Cyclops, Jean, Rouge, Beast, Iceman, Colossus, Magik, Nightcrawler, Storm, and-"

He paused

"Where are Shadowcat and Forge?" He asked

"I ordered Shadowcat to keep Tildie away from the fight" Cyclops said "Forge is probably messing around in his lab"

I pause to Iceman and Colossus changing forms. I've seen these two before! At the museum with that girl! Are they all mutants? Is Shadowcat that brunette girl that was with them?

Before I can further think about that topic, I kept following Wolverine

"C'mon bub, to the Library" Wolverine gestured me to the elevator "Beast will explain everything there"

* * *

 **Library, X-Mansion**

"So that's it? I've been mutating? Into what though?" I ask to Beast

"Trust me Spider-Man, I've tried but...I don't know" Beast says

I was staring in utter shock at the crowd

"Huh.. **that's** it. I become a monster?" I said

"We're working on it, bub, I suggest you wait" Wolverine said.

"I need to be cured. Believe it or not, under this suit I have an actual life. I have people to take care of. I got college. Rent." I say "How many days has it been by the way?"

"Like 2" Colossus says only to be quickly stared at angrily by Magik. "He's kidding" she said as Colossus crossed his arms

Wolverine rests his hand on my shoulder "Listen kid, if there is no cure, we can help you. You can stay here in the school if that's the case. We can teach you how to control your powers. Train you on how to accept who you are."

"Accept it?" I shove Wolverine's hand off "Accept being a big, hairy, eight-eyed and armed freak?"

"Being a mutant's a gift, bub. Deal with it." Wolverine said

"Gift? Yeah, I'd love for you to say that when I eat criminals alive as an eight-legged monster"

"Spider-Man, I suggest-" Beast says

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, worry about yourself, once I turn into a monster you'll have to stop"

I open the nearby window to a rainy and stormy environment

"I can save the city time and time again, but when I need help? I'm on my own. Thanks, for nothing."

I jump out and websling into the distance

* * *

I phase through the door, right at the moment where Spider-Man left the Mansion.

I stuck my head out the window "Spider-Man wait!"

The thunder rumbled as Spider-Man swung off into the distance. I couldn't even meet him properly. Great.

"Kid's changed Pryde. This isn't the same New Avenger I used to know. He's nothing but a loner now"

"Funny you say that Logan" I say as I phase out of his grip

Bobby had his hand over his mouth.

"Ouch, Logan! Sick burn you got there"

Logan growled at him

"Pryde, where's Tildie?" Logan asked

"Sleeping. She's fine" I said

The door suddenly burst open to Forge, covered in black dust.

"Hey, please quiet down before something blows up in my face again" He said "And by the way what's going on?"

"Oh nothing Forge" I said "Spider-Man, that's all"

"Spider-Man? When was this?" He said "Oh c'mon! He could've had some cool tech stuff on him!"

"Oh don't worry Forge, we'll get to him" Logan said

Okay...what?

"Get him?!" Scott yelled "Logan, he's a lost cause that will slow our mission dow-"

"I'll explain later, go to the hanger. We're talking retrieving Spider-Man" Logan said as he left

* * *

 **X-Jet Hanger**

"Are you sure that's what Xavier told you?" Scott said

"I heard it, and saw it, correctly." Logan said "This mutation will be used to Sinister's advantage. Kid will be used for an army, and I'm sure for other cruel ideas a slime ball like Sinister has"

"Kid won't even know what hit him..." Jean said

"Exactly" Logan turned to us all "We need to convince Spider-Man to join us, without improvising. Inviting him to accept who'll he become and how to control it obviously isn't going to work, not with him. We're going to need to keep trying in finding a cure...but we can only do that with him in close contact with us"

"Anyone have any close relations to Spider-Man?" Storm asked

The room was quiet

"At all?" She asked again

Suddenly, an idea came to mind

"I think I got it!" I spoke out

"Pryde?" Logan asked

"Yes it's uh...someone I met at the museum...a boy-"

"A what?" Logan howled

Oh no. Here we go.

"Don't tell me you're planning on-"

I interrupted Logan, probably thinks I'm going out with someone "Logan! I have his number just because I wanted Spider-Man sight seeing! Y'know, actually meet him! This guy's taken pictures of Spider-Man for literal years! If this guy finally responds this time, then-"

"Pryde, you know damn well that dating humans can lead us all to be captured by MRD's-"

"Who said this was a date?" I yelled "Either I use the only connection we have to Spider-Man, or let an army of Spider-Monsters wipe the military out. You choose, _Wise Leader_ "

There was a silence and Logan was just tightening his grip and gritting his teeth.

"I'm sure we all side with Kitty here" Nightcrawler said

"Fine Pryde," He snikts out his claws "but if I see that human boy lay any fingers on you, I'm going to-"

"Yeah, I got the memo, _dad"_ I said as I took out my phone

I look at the caller I.D. "Parker Guy"

I just hope it works this time

I call him

"Hello?" I hear his voice. It's clearly the Parker guy

"Hi uh…this is Kitty. We meet at that museum"

Bobby was already starting to snicker. Rouge gave him a disapproving look, which effectively made Bobby stop laughing.

"The museum?"

There was a silence that lasted for about a minute, before he figured it out

"Oh. Right! The museum! What's up?" he asked

"Listen, so I feel like I wanna go Spider-Man sight seeing soon." I said

It's terribly awkward to do this in front of other X-Men. Just going to say it now. They're all either waiting patiently, trying not to laugh, or just quietly whispering to each other

"That? I feel like tomorrow would be cool for it" He said

"Alright, perfect. See you at….uh….you have college right?"

At this moment, I could see Logan incredibly pissed. Overprotective dad alrigth.

"Yeah. I should get out of there by 4 PM tomorrow" He responded

"Got it. Location?" I asked

"The Bugle would be alright" He said with certain solidity

"Alright, so 5 at the Bugle?" I asked

Bobby laughed hysterically, got elbowed by Rouge, and she took him outside the hangar.

"Yeah, that's good!"

"Alright! Later Kitty." He said

I closed my phone

"So...?" Rouge asked as she came back in

"You heard me right guys I'll keep in touch tomorrow!"

I finally went back upstairs.

* * *

 **Sinister's Lab**

Archangel walked through a dark corridor.

Around him were giant tubes, clones, gene containment, computers and machinery everywhere.

Archangel stopped at the sight of a figure watching dozens of footage of Spider-Man, facing his back to Archangel. Archangel bended down on knee, looking at the ground

"The subject was injured and has escaped. Forgive my failure"

Sinister stood up from his chair, further studying the footage of Spider-Man

"Do not fret, my Archangel. This only proves that all my theories about this fascinating specimen are true"

Sinister turned to face Archangel "Go, I will call for you until further notice"

Once Archangel leaves, the TV screens all have separate footage that when together, form Apocalypse's face. Sinister talks to him about what he's found in Spider-Man


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This whole chapter takes place to what happened to Spider-Man, after he left the X-Mansion in last chapter. Also takes place before Sinister's appearance in the last chapter**

 **And yes, last chapter was taking inspirations from Spider-Man:The Animated Series :)**

* * *

"Alright! Later, Kitty"

I close my phone and plant my two hands in my face

Parker….what are you doing?

You just learned you have a disease and the first thing you do is tell someone 'Yes, you will be able to see me all day tomorrow in a skintight red and blue suit'. Or maybe it was just her way of asking me out? Who even knows anymore.

Alright now, gotta focus on finding some people I can trust, swinging around might help

I attach a web thread to a building and slingshot across

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAH!" I yell at the top of my lungs

Sensation is still nice.

I shoot another thread, and quickly bolt my head well enough to see the Avengers Mansion

Oh, would you look at that. Perfect.

I web zipped over to the building and ringed the bell to the gigantic mansion

* * *

 **Avengers Mansion**

The doors opened to Janet Van Dyne herself, the Wasp

"Fresh meat!" She yelled

"I'm….what?" She quickly grabbed me by the collar and threw me to the android Vision, who just phased through me, letting me hit the ground

"Ow…." I said

Wasp sighed "Vision, I thought I already told you what fresh meat means. It means new member"

"I don't get it. Why attack new members?" Vision said

"Because they'll be stronger" She said

"But he'll loose the trust of his new-"

Wasp suddenly interrupted Vision "Ugh, nevermind. Clint has more fun in these kinds of activities."

"Cut Vision some slack, Wasp" said the voice of a woman that, for the life of me, I've never seen in this team at all before

She had a dark red attire, long brown hair, and a red crown-looking object on her head

"He's a learner." She said

"Fine, Wanda. Remind me when you go back to ruling that country of yours" Wasp said

"Once I redeem myself. Being the child of a terrorist is unbearable" Wanda said

Finally, I heard jets boosting in front of me. Clad in red and gold, it was the Armoured Avenger himself, The Invincible Iron Man.

There was a hard _clank_ noise on the ground, and Iron Man quickly pulled out all the suit's weapons

"Someone say fresh meat?!"

Wasp as signalling him by moving her hand in front of her neck horizontally. She obviously meant that the 'fresh meat' thing failed

His faceplate slid up once he saw me on the floor. "Oh, I'm late."

He pulled me up

"Alright kid, I know you're here to be an official Avenger. Well, lucky day! I'll put you on a patrol and—"

"Actually Tony, it's something else I came here for. Try to contact every think tank available." I said

"Why? Anything going on?" Tony asked

"I need your help" I said

* * *

 **Baxter Building**

"So is this mutation like…random?! Is it even a mutation if that's the case?!" I said sitting on the hospital bed

We arrived at the Baxter Building to examine me. Every big brain was there. Tony, Black Panther, Mr Fantastic, Yellowjacket.

Banner was oddly missing though. Tony kept telling me it was nothing to worry about, even if he did sound awfully suspicious about it.

"I'm trying to figure it out, but it's all too confusing" Said Mr Fantastic as he looked at a computer screen with an X-Ray of my transformation, studying every detail

"I agree with Reed. I mean, that Red Skull disease did not come close to any of _this_ " Tony said while resting his hand on his chin "Makes no sense. No trace to its origin. It just, happened..."

"What was the last thing you remember that could've led to this?" Black Panther asked

"Could a cure to my Spider-Powers have caused this?" I asked

"Um, a cure is supposed to-" Tony said before I interrupted him

"I mean, it's a longshot but, could be possible?" I said

"If you have some of that cure left, bring it to me, it may help me crack the code" Mr Fantastic said as he stretched his way in front of me "But for now, I can't seem to find out. It's fascinating in a way. It's like if whatever that made this happen is roadblocking any way to get rid of it"

"Problem is, I don't have any. I threw it away" I said

"Well...did you even take it?" Tony asked

"No, just dropped it in the sink. Turned into a giant orange cloud." I said "Maybe the cloud got inside my respiratory system and took effect now?"

"Sounds uh...impossible." Tony said

"Yeah, I know" I said

I didn't want to tell them my most recent try at a cure. _**Nor**_ do I feel like it's the right thing to think about right now.

I look to the side, grabbing the hospital bed tightly. _Gwen..._ I thought.

"Anything wrong, kid?" Tony asked

I snapped back to reality.

"Oh. I'm sorry I..." I stopped

"But I still don't get it though. It's just a simple mutation in my Spider-Powers. Was I born with these? Did someone else cause it? I mean, you people have solved tech from the future yet there are problems with finding this out!" I said

"Actually I was the only one who did that" Tony interrupted me while raising his hand "I hacked a magic chair from the future"

"Thank you for proving me right" I said

"I was only trying to show off" Tony said

Black Panther then walked besides me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "How about you stay in the Mansion? It'll give us more time for research, and we can use an Avenger like you, Spider-Man"

"Thanks but I don't think like now's a good time. You know, college and the like" I said

"Oh. Tough stuff." Tony commented

"I also got a sort-of date tomorrow..." I said

Tony chuckled "Well good luck on that, kid"

"I'll keep in touch though" I said as I pulled out my Reserve Avenger ID card "And you know exactly how"

I start to walk to the nearby window and I open it

"All I gotta know is…will I become some sort of monster?" I say as I turned my head to Richards

He sighed "Based on what I've seen, that seems to be the case. Cure will continued to be worked on"

"Alright, thanks guys" I say as I jump off and websling

* * *

This is just great.

Reed Richards, the Smartest Man in the World, cannot solve what is going on to me. Neither can Tony, or that Blue Ape from the X-Men.

I keep web slinging from one building to another.

It seriously feels less fun with thoughts like this.

I don't get it! How can this disease be that uncrackable?! It can't just be a simple mutation, there must be something bigger! Also have to note that I actually accepted an invitation to sight-see myself. Why did I say yes to that? Is it too late to call back and say no? But I can't just tell her no, I don't want to be like that!

I'm getting flashbacks to Liz at this point! But then again, she was a nice person. Maybe this Kitty girl will be alright? She does seem like it!

I finally reach the top of a skyscraper, and I stand over the edge of it

There _must_ be some sort of answer to this. And I need to figure out how I can get rid of it before I unwillingly go against everything I ever stood for.

"Hello Spider-Man" said a mysterious voice behind me

What was that?

I turn behind me and I see a man in the shadows. He had black and red colours, pale white skin, a red crystal-object in his forehead, and a fancy black cape if I do say so myself

"Who are you?" I asked "How did you find me?"

Too many random people showing up on me in one night, I swear

He steps out of the shadows, allowing me to see him much clearer

"I am Nathaniel Essex. A scientist, and I want to help you, Spider-Man" he said

"Are you saying you can...cure me?" I ask

"I suppose that's what I came here to ask you in the first place, wasn't it?" He smirked

I don't know what to answer. If Reed can't figure it out, what makes me think this random looking guy will do any different.

Then again, I've never seen him before. He could be some sort of underrated scientist? Maybe he knows about my disease more than anyone? He had to find me through that!  
"I...uh..." I stutter

"I know that at the moment, I won't fully accept your trust, but when you're ready..." He pulls out a card and hand it to me

I look at the card, seems to be like a map

"...You'll know where to find me"

He walks back into the shadows

"uh...Thanks?" I say

No answer

I put the card in my pocket, jump off the edge, and shoot a web thread at the nearby building

Guess I should be heading home now. I _was_ the person that accepted a "date" invitation from a might-be-mutant girl. I'll just show her Spider-Man, allow her to take pictures, etcetera, etcetera, and done. Shouldn't keep me too far from my main concerns.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thought it'd be nice to focus on two characters in this chapter, it'll be shown which character's POV will be next.**

 **I also have to clarify mistake I made last chapter(new readers won't notice) . I actually called Mr Sinister "Ezekiel Sims" instead of Nathaniel Essex**

 **I thank Maxblast for helping me notice the error before it was too late**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

 **Kitty POV**

I was staring at the clock at the wall while sitting down.

The Bugle was a nice place. Nice-looking, at least.

I sat there on the couch with my headphones on, listening to music

The clock says 5:30

5 fricking 30!

What's taking him so long?

I feel like giving up, but Logan would not take that lightly at all.

Also, I can't help but feel like I'm forced to go out on a date.

I mean, sure, what the guy does is pretty cool, but it's not like I'd bow down to him or something simply because he knows Spider-Man.  
I might just be exagerating

It can't be worse than Bobby, I said as I scoffed

I kept focusing on the elevator and the clock, to see if the Parker guy would ever show up.

* * *

 **Parker POV**

I burst out of the elevator and into the crowd

30 minutes late. _30 minutes._ Damnit Parker, you had one job!

She's probably not even here anymore.

Alright try to remember. Leather jacket, pink shirt, brunnete...I think that's it.

I finally saw her. She was laying on the couch while wearing headphones

She waved at me.

I waved back and walked over, quickly putting both palms in my face.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I took too long, you should've left me. Ugh"

she sighed "Any reason for you to come so late?"

I removed my hands from my face "Yeah, ever heard of Jolly Jonah? Takes him 60 pictures to give you one paycheck."

"Wow. Sounds like a great boss" she said while crossing her arms

"I'm sure he can hear you from down here" I looked to my left and right and whispered to her ear "Let's talk somewhere else please? I need a paycheck. Rent sucks"

She slightly smiled "Sure, c'mon" she leads me out

"So, we are absolutely sure this isn't a date, right?" I ask

I need to know. A date would just add more problems to the fact that I can probably grow six arms at any second.

"Yeah, whatever. Mind if we go get something?"

She said that while looking at her phone. She didn't even lay an eye on me. How disrespectful is that?

She slightly stopped walking near the road and took a deep sigh. Like if she was regretting something.

She looked at me from the side.

"Sorry for saying that...I...should..." She looked like she didn't know what to respond with at all.

She fully turned and faced me directly.

"Sorry for acting so rude...I just feel like this is sort of, forced, y'know?"

I didn't know how to answer to that, and I didn't answer that.

"I mean, don't get it the wrong way but-"

She suddenly stops "...Nevermind.."

I wonder what she meant by that. Forced? Didn't she ask me out?

"I don't know, I feel like I'm in the mood for drinking something first… coffee?" she told me

"It's a hot day, you don't need coffee" I said with a smirk

"Okay fine, a smoothie?"

It took me a while to respond properly. I didn't want this to look like a date, even though it's bound to look like one.

I looked back at her with a really, really dorky smile "Um..fine?"

I don't even want to see how that smile looked like. I can tell it was awful by the tone of her face.

"Let's go" she said

"I'll find it, I know this city by memory. Follow me" I said as I went in front of her

* * *

"So uh—I guess we take this one?" I pointed at a table with two chairs, next to a window.

"Oh. Sure." she said

We sat down and a waiter came to us

"Um, I'll take chocolate please" I said

"Yeah, me too" she said. "I really didn't have an option right now, stomach is aching for something."

"Oh I see" I said while putting my hands together

When the waiter walked off, Kitty looked outside to the streets.

"Nice city, right?" I asked, catching her off guard

"Yeah, it's nice." she said, focusing her view on the window

"Oh, cool" I said

This is going to be unbearably awkward

When the smoothies finally came, she immediately started sipping on hers.

"You look pretty rushed" I said

she didn't answer.

"Okay then…." I said

* * *

 **Kitty POV**

The silence when drinking the smoothies was intolerable.

We were just each minding our own smoothie, not paying attention to anything else. I saw multiple people at the corner of my eye look extremely perplexed. It was so silent that I'm sure I could hear the conversations of other people.

My phone had been vibrating for some time. Pretty sure it was Logan. That made me realize he's going to be pissed if I come back with nothing on Spider-Man.

Finally, I decide to speak up

" So uh….Peter, right?"

"Yeah, Peter." He stuttered

"Hey, I know someone named Peter!" I told him, myself obviously referring to Colossus

"Oh. Cool" He went back to his smoothie.

Damnit. Okay, something else…..Spider-Man related.

"How did you meet Spider-Man?"

"He uh…." He kept repeatedly stuttering, like if he were searching for the answer now "Understood what I needed his shots for"

"Well, what are they for?" I asked him

"Support myself. And my Aunt, I'm the only one who can do it." He said

"Well, why?" I ask

"My uncle died years ago" He shut his eyes in anger

Ouch.

"Well, what about your parents? Can't they support her?" I asked

He looked down to his smoothie "My parents died in an airplane crash..."

Double ouch.

"That left me with my Aunt and Uncle." he continued " _They've_ been my parents for as long as I can remember. "

Well good job Kitty, you got him depressed and now he probably sees you as a terrible human being

I need to make him feel more comfortable...

I see his free hand

Oh boy. I'm either going to really like this or really hate this.

I did an ambitious move, but anything to help.

I reach my hand over to his and put it over his hand, grabbing it tightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He looked back at me with a faint smile "It's okay, thanks"

I smiled back "you at least had friends, right?"

"I rather not talk about that either." Peter responded

Okay, I'm making him feel _beyond_ awful now.

Say something nice to him, Kitty

"Hey, my life hasn't been fair either. I mean, my original parents sort of dropped me at my Institute. They didn't disown me or anything, I still visit them here and there but...long story." I told him

"I can get that...in a sense.." he said "Guess that makes two of us..."

"Yeah, I can see that..." I said

his cheeks suddenly burst red "Now can you finally…..um…."

I saw his eyes motion to his hand. I'm still holding it?

"Oh!" I quickly remove my hand while feeling warm on my cheeks

We both faced opposite ways for some time. Unbearably quiet like the beginning, great.

"Sorry... I just-"

Peter didn't let me finish as he spoke out "Hey, no hard feelings. You tried to help me, and believe me, with a guy as sad as I am, I appreciate it"

I smile slightly and look below "you're welcome."

"You wanna know what's worse than that?"

"What?" I asked, raising my head

* * *

 **Parker POV**

 **"** Rent." I answered

We both went on an endless laugh track that could probably be heard outside the restaurant.

Oh and by the way, have I mentioned how cute her laugh is?

I don't know, something about it is just adorable.

Can't believe I'm actually thinking that. She's _cute._

"You hate rent, don't you?" she says

"I got a crappy apartment. I can barely support my own water." I say

Y'know, this is slowly turning into a date. But for some reason it isn't bothering me. At all! Just hope the Parker Luck doesn't mess it up.

"Anyway, enough about me. Let me know you a little better, Kitty" I said "First of all, what's your real name?"

She raised her eyebrow

"Like, full name" I said

"Katherine. Katherine Pryde." she tells me

"Alright! Miss Pryde, do you have to suffer through the curses of rent as well?"

She _should_ know.

"No, you already know I'm an Institute" she finished her smoothie "Nice try though"

"...So they pay for your rent?" I asked

she nods

"Damn! There any spots for a prospering geek?" I ask

"Hm…..I'll have to check on...Oh wait that's right! I took that spot!" she says to me

"Oh c'mon!" I said

"Fine, I'll try my best" she winked at me

"Okay, keep in touch" I said before we both laughed

Again, _cute_ laugh. Is that term even manly? Okay, what do I mean by _manly?_

Let's see what she thinks of my double life...

"What is your general opinion of Spider-Man?" I asked

"I had a _gigantic_ crush on him. You know, temporal celebrity crush thing" she said

Ohhhhh boy.

I raised an eyebrow "Really? Why are you here then?"

she was caught off guard and she stuttered "E-E-Excuse me?"

"You still have a crush on him don't you?"

"Well..." she kept stuttering

I couldn't resist any longer. I exploded in total laughter. I kept laughed harder and harder

"Hey, knock it off Parker!" she playfully smacked my head

"He's an icon. Y'know? It's nice to meet someone like him" she said "It's like meeting Captain America, or any other hero"

She just compared me to Captain America. "Honored" is definitely not doing justice to how I feel now.

"Suureeeee" I said

"Cut it out Parker! I'll throw a piece of this dirty table gum at you!" she said.

"Ew, no." I said "Those things consume you like _the Blob"_

She looks at me wide eyed, for some reason "How did you-"

"Y'know, that campy horror movie?" I interrupted

"Oh that!" she starts laughing "We should watch that some time. I've got friends we can roast it with"

"Roast? Nah, too young" I said

"You're 19" she said

"I got my limits" I said

"Ugh, geeks." she says playfully

"Here's a controversial thought" I said

"What is it?" She asks, leaning on the table

I take a deep breath

"I don't really like Star Wars, so I don't think I'm a geek" I said

"You don't what?!" she said

"I—It's okay….I guess"I said

"Wow." she said "You are a terrible geek"

"Empire Strikes Back was good!" I said

"Terrible, terrible geek" She said

"Sorry, I'm sorry" I said "I still like _Lord of the Rings._ Movie and book. Though I lean a little bit towards the books more"

"Up top!" she high fives me " _So_ much more depth than the movies right?"

"Much longer and enjoyable. It's also fun to read" I said

"Ha! Geeks forever!" she said raising her arms

"I thought that was a bad thing according to you" I smirked

"Shh!" she interrupted

* * *

 **Kitty POV**

"How about superhero films? I like _The Dark Knight_ series" He said

"Oh, those are pretty cool" I said "I didn't like _Rises_. Ending personally made no sense to me"

"He survived" He says

"But he blew up. By a nuke, to be specific" I say "But yet he appears in the end with Selena, and Alfred never knew Bruce and Selena were a thing and...You get where I'm going with this?"

"He's Batman. All I gotta say" He said

"good point." I add

"I heard Iron Man's getting a movie" He said

"I expected that. Guy has a huge ego. I saw a friend of mine play a videogame based on his life. No kidding" I said

I was referring to Bobby, I once saw him play that Iron Man game while reading a book.

"Just some of the things you can do with a few billion dollars" he said

"What would you do with a few billion dollars, Mr. Parker? Make a metal armour and laser people in the face?" I said

"I'd probably do what I'm doing now." He said "Except under a different boss."

He leaned in closer

"What? I thought Jonah was Jolly" I said sarcastically

"That's called irony" he said

"Also ironic how I thought you were an un-socialistic dweeb" I said, directly facing his eyes

"Wait, so that's what you meant by forced?" He asked

I looked slightly to the side and bit my lip "It's...complicated. Point is though, I thought today was going to suck. Mainly because of you."

"Wait, so I didn't ruin it?" He asked

"Of course you didn't, dweeb" I said

Suddenly, my phone vibrated again.

I sighed. This is probably his 13th call, gotta take it.

"Oh! Hold up!" I took my phone, it was Logan. It was also past 8 too.

"That's your…"

"Adoptive father. Well, he acts like one." I interrupted "Teacher of the institute. He's probably waiting for me to get home now"

"Alright, I guess we leave now then!" He gulps his smoothie entirely "Check please!" he says

"Go ahead, I'll pay." He said

"No, I'll do it" I search through my wallet "You have crappy rent, I'll save you from that"

"Nah, it's totally fine. I'll figure out my rent later"

Right when I got the amount of money we needed, he already payed. I guess that's cute?

The moment we step outside, Peter tells me "Past 8. No Spider-Man"

No way. I seriously forgot about Spider-Man. I forgot about Logan's mission and pretty much made it a secret date. Add that with the fact that it is past the time he'd usually want for me to be home…yeah I'm never going out alone again

"So, this has become a date right?" I ask him

He shrugs nervously and stutters "I-I-I-I-"

I laugh hysterically

"Hey, stop laughing!" He said

"You're _so_ socially awkward" I said

"Well, I take no offense in that" he admitted "I'm always socially awkward"

"Don't ever take offense in it."  
I swear, it's only been a day, and I know this is a nice guy

He stops for a moment and looks away. He looks back at me, "Well...that makes me feel better"

"You're welcome" She smiled

"Anyway, I better be heading home now" I said "Nice to meet the _real_ you"

"Likewise." He said "Good for us to actually meet before we go Spider-Man sight seeing"

"Definitely! Maybe we can actually see Spider-Man next time!" I said

"Oh sure." He said "So do I walk you home or…."

"Don't worry I got my ride, but thanks"

I obviously knew the X-Jet was waiting for me. Logan is worried sick, he probably sent someone to track me down

* * *

 **Parker POV**

"Even though plans didn't go as anticipated, I thank you, Peter. Very _cute_ of you"

Suddenly she just kissed my cheek, leaving me red and bedazzled. How's _that_ for Parker Luck?

She walked away to the shadows, while waving at me the same way as in the Bugle

I wave back

She said _cute!_ Is she reading my mind?!

I start to walk back home, with a huger smile than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan was standing next to Beast in the lab. He closed his phone in frustration, once again.

Beast looked over to him "Don't worry too much, Logan. We all know Kitty is a capable girl"

"If she comes back with nothing, I swear I'm never letting her out anywhere again." Logan said crossing his arms

"Well…."

Beast was interrupted by Logan's angry stare

"You know what, I'll let Jean talk with you on that" Beast said while taking notes on the liquid inside the test tubes. "I have more details on Spider-Man's disease"

"What do you got?" Logan said as he walked over to Beast

"I've done the studying over and over again, I can confirm that Spider-Man is _not_ a mutant. No trace of the X-Gene anywhere"

"That was expected. No wonder why Xavier never came up to him" Logan said

"That being said, I still cannot find the origin. Did he take a serum? Did this side of him develop with him overtime? I don't know" Beast said, rubbing his chin

"Anything else?" Logan asked

"I'm going to need closer studying. Thankfully I still have these spare samples" Beast said while staring at another tube. "I'll talk with Forge. We can probably make a special tracking device. We'll see" Beast finished while entering Spider-Man's blood sample in an empty cabinet

"Alright Hank. Keep working hard" Logan smiled "I'll make sure Kitty was actually found by the team I sent"

"You sent a team?" Beast said, but Logan ignored by simply walking away

* * *

 **X-Jet, in the skies of Manhattan**

"So it's basically a new type of defense system!" Forge said while sitting in front of the control panel of the X-Jet.

"Uh-huh" Rouge said, lying back on her chair.

Forge was constantly trying to inform Rouge and Bobby about the Mansion's new defense system while waiting for Kitty. He aims for the new system to be the extra back up of the Mansion, just in case the X-Men aren't enough to defend it.

Much to Forge's dismay, his fellow X-Men just ignored his ideas.

"What do you think? Iceman?" Forge said as he turned around, pointing directly at Iceman

He was in the corner of the Jet, sleeping. He was breathing cold air while making his surroundings freeze entirely

"Bobby?" Forge said

Bobby kept snoring, ice expanding around him

Rouge sighed, stretched out her hands, and took a deep breath

"Bobby!" Rouge yelled

Bobby nearly fell out of his chair

"W—W-wha-what-Iceman here!" He said while making a salute pose, barely standing his ground

"…..So as I was saying…" Forge tried to continue

"Ugh. C'mon Rouge!" Bobby frowned

Rouge just smirked "Pay attention sugar, class in session"

"I don't want to" Bobby said

"So the defense system-"

Right before Forge could continue, there was a transmission for the X-Jet

Forge quickly turned his chair around and answered

"Forge here! Who is this?" He asked

"Who else, big dumbo!" Kitty said

Forge turned around "She's back guys!"

Bobby and Rouge sighed in relief, for they would no longer have to bore their minds of anything Forge was talking about

The X-Jet hovered above the dark alley Kitty was currently in.

A pair of stairs dropped in front of Kitty, which she took to climb inside the X-Jet

She jumped inside, smiling

"So how was Spider-Man?! Is it true that he carries tiny tracers?" Forge asked ecstatically

Kitty just took a chair, lay back, and sighed with a smile.

"Logan's worried sick, y'know" Rouge said while sitting in the chair in front of Kitty.

Kitty kept smiling.

"So how was Spider-Man?" Bobby asked while running to the seat next to Kitty.

The X-Jet was rumbling and it took off.

"I didn't see Spider-Man" Kitty said, crossing her arms.

"Then what did you…." Rouge stopped "Oh no…..you didn't…."

"You people want to meet him? He's cool" Kitty smirked

"You dated _him_? You dated the photographer guy?" Bobby said

"His name's Peter Parker" Kitty corrected "Only trying to know the person better. He'll be able to convince Spidey into our ranks. What, you want us to take Spider-Man hostage again?"

"You're screwed" Bobby said

"Oh, I know" Kitty said, shutting her eyes with a smirk

* * *

 **X-Jet Hangar**

The 4 X-Men finally arrived home.

As the Jet was landing, Kitty could see an angry Logan crossing his arms through the window of the Jet.

They all came out of the Jet, and Logan stopped Kitty

"You and I need to talk, Pryde" Logan said "And I mean a **serious** talk"

Once every one was gone, Logan crossed his arms and stared angrily at Kitty

"Tell me a reason why I should let you go out again" Logan said

"I—" Kitty started to speak, before Logan interrupted

"You had a **responsibility** , Pryde. One that has our own future hanging in the balance" Logan said "What the hell made you think that trying and makin' your love life better was the right thing to do?"

"What? You just want me to take Spider-Man hostage again? Oh yeah, real nice. Of course he'll trust us." Kitty said

"Your mission was to retrieve Spider-Man and all you did was to date some guy you met for two seconds at a museum! And by the way,I called you more times than I can count! Why did you not pick up the phone? What were you doing?" Logan said

"I'm trying to know Peter as a person, because he knows Spider-Man. With our trust, he can convince Spider-Man we're legitimately good people" Kitty said "Forcing Spider-Man to work with us is just going to make our image worse!" she yelled

"Do not raise your tone at me, Pryde!" Logan yelled "What if this 'Peter' found out you are mutant? You'd be locked in a cell right now!" Logan said

"You know I can handle myself Logan! It's pretty disappointing that a Leader can't even trust his own teammates!" Kitty said

"Pryde, the things they do to mutants in captivity, I _know_ how it feels. The last thing I want is any of my teammates to suffer the same way." Logan said while grabbing her shoulders

"And you don't trust that I can defend myself, huh?" She said "Even when I was able to hold off giant mutant-killing robots in the past! You still doubt me"

"You're wasting time Pryde. You were supposed to retrieve Spider-Man, not-" Logan said

"And that's exactly what I'm doing. Except in a way that'll make him, y'know, not go side with Sinister and cause this whole Spider-Army in a week! Pretty sure Sinister already approached him!" Kitty said, shoving Logan's arms off

She walked to the Hanger's door

"Xavier would've supported me on this sort of mission. All that's happened to _you_ won't allow _me_ to do this mission in a better way. Your way of getting allies and your trust in teammates is something you'll have to work on to be as great as Xavier was" Kitty walked out of the Hanger

"Pryde! You don't understand!" Logan yelled. She just ignored him and left the Hanger


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Small teasers to what happened after SSM S2 will be revealed here. Full explanations will happen later on.**

* * *

"Gwen!" my voice echoed

I kicked the Green Goblin, who has seemingly returned to the city months after he and Norman Osborn were assumed dead, in the torso to jump from the bridge and shoot a web directly at the falling blonde

Everything is moving slowly. The goblin is, I am, she is, everything is! I keep hearing echoes and cries around me

I can't let her die. I have known her for so much of my life. She is the one I've loved for so long. I cannot let her die, not like this. Her yells for help kept making me feel worse, as if I already experienced something like this.

Like if she's already dead...

My focus was on nothing but the blonde and the web.

I feel history repeat itself, but I cannot stop it

I caught her, and a loud _snap_ echoed from the bottom

No, no, no. Not again!

All surroundings disappeared in favor of a white, foggy surrounding

People close to me start to crowd him all around.

Uncle Ben….Harry…Gwen… everyone I've ever failed!

They all started to crowd me, asking why I've failed them in one way or the other

I grab my head and shake it repeatedly.  
"Make it stop!" I yell

All the people kept surrounding me as they drag me down

"Stop!" I say as I burst out an arm from the ground

What is this? Is this some sort of dream? Did the disease take over me again?

An image of thousands of huge spiders started flashing repeatedly before I was fully dragged to ground by the giant crowd

* * *

"GAH!"

I jump out, making a fighting pose.

But then I see that there isn't any fog, or people even!

I start to look at my surroundings. I'm on a small bed, fan in the ceiling, cheap TV, walls with blue paint fading out, tables at both sides of my bed. This was my apartment. So this was a nightmare? Phew, I was about to say

I look at my alarm clock, _1:21 AM_

I peek outside through the broken window. Bright sun, cars passing by, pedestrians walking. It was too shiny to be _that_ early in the morning. I picked up my phone from the table; it says _9:05 AM_

I sigh. Great, _another_ broken alarm clock. Third one this week.

Ever since I moved to this apartment I've wanted to go back to Aunt May's house more and more. Living in here seriously feels like riding one of those crowded escape rafts in the Titanic. Water leakages, small claustrophobic areas, among others

At least Aunt May had functional TV! This one was broken the moment I got the apartment!

I suddenly hear beeping from the other side of the room, from my dirty clothes next to the door.

I jump out my bed and reached for the noise.

I start throwing my dirty clothes all around. I was supposed to do laundry today, oh well.

I finally found the source of the noise; it was the Avengers I.D card, with Yellowjacket's ID photo on the top right corner

I then look to my left and see my Spider-Man gear hanging on my closet. I grab a pair of webshooters from the pile of clothes next to me to thwip for my mask, which I quickly put on

"Spider-Man reporting for duty!" I said, answering Yellowjacket's call

I'm probably sure only Tony truly knows who I am, how else would he know about my Spider-Tracers and what not? I don't think anyone else does though. I know these are my teammates, but just in case.

Wow Parker, you have trust issues. You can't even fully trust the people who've saved this planet more times than I can count. Well to be fair, Yellowjacket does have that 'insane' side to him

Yellowjackets starts to speak."Hello, Spider-Man. Note that we aren't preparing you for a mission. This is simply an update I have for your disease"

He seems to be in 'okay' mode right now. That's a relief, really.

"Speak away." I say

"I haven't tracked down a specific origin yet, _but_ I can confirm the disease in one way or another might have something to do with radiation"

"You think it has something to do with my origin?" I asked

I know that a genetically enhanced Spider bit me, but I just have to make sure

"I've already been told about your origin, " He said

There was an awkward pause

"what?" I whisper

"Yeah, you don't need the mask anymore while talking to me now" Yellowjacket affirmed

"Damnit Tony" I say as I remove the mask

"Like I was saying, it couldn't have been your origin. A genetically enhanced spider, not a radioactive one, bit you. It might have a bit of radiation involved, but I don't think it's fully radioactive." He said

He's got a point.

"Got anyone I can talk about it to?" I ask

"I would say Bruce, but he has pulled a rather mysterious disappearing act, and I don't like it a bit" Yellowjackets said

"I know right? I need to have insight on where he is!" I said

"I wish I knew Spider-Man, I wish I knew" He said "But, I was able to communicate with Doc Samson. He should be able to know a little about it, expert on radiation like Banner."

"Alright! Thanks Hank" I said with a smile

"It was no problem." Yellowjacket said

The Yellowjackets ID photo disappeared, and my smile immediately turned into a frown.

I throw my ID card at the shelf near the bed.

I walk over to the bed and fall face front on it.

This has got to be the worst. It's like I'm running around in circles. Same people, same answers, same progress.

I'm starting to doubt the possibility of a cure!

What if this is all natural? What if this is a full-circle transformation from the Spider bite?

The mutation, if it can even be called that, is too terrifying for me to live with forever. I've already experienced it once, and it was hell. It feels like an uncontrollable beast crawling to my brain like a tired hiker in a high mountain. It doesn't stop, and it makes it to full control! It's a sick puppet game! And speaking of, where the heck is Banner? Why is Tony so hesitant to talk about wherever Banner is? Whatever.

Point is, if the Avengers can't find a cure….

I look over to the shelf, and I see the small map the Essex guy gave me.  
Should I?

I guess not, not yet. Give the Avengers a week.

Parker needs a cool off

My phone was beeping loudly on the left side of my table

I tried to reach for it while remaining on the bed, but it wasn't long enough. I shot towards the phone with the web shooter, but it missed the target.

I groaned as I stood up from the bed and picked it up.

I looked at the caller ID, it was Kitty.

I sighed. She's probably gonna start asking for Spider-Man. I want to close but I hesitate. She was extremely nice yesterday; maybe she can help my mood?

"Hello?" I said as I answered

"Hey! It's me, Kitty! You remember me, right?" She asked

She sounds pretty excited in the morning, to my surprise

"Yeah, of course I do, _geek"_ I said

She laughed, which couldn't make me help but smile. I can't simply get over that laugh! I don't know why!

"Anyway, I'm here to ask you if you'd like to grab some coffee?" She said

"You already sound hyper" I said

"Get used to it" she answered

"Alright then, coffee only?" I asked

"Yup! Spider-Man isn't happening just yet" She said

Perfect news. She won't be repeatedly annoying about Spider-Man.

"Yeah, I won't be bugging you for Spider-Man. I just want to hang out, I think we've both had a crappy morning" She said

I sigh  
"You don't know how much of a relief that is. Thank you." I said

"You're welcome! We meet at Café Rose."

"Got it! See ya there!" I close the phone

* * *

Alright, Café Rose. I've seen the place before, just need to find it.

I websling from building to building until I see the billboard for the Café

There it is!

Before I could web zip for the alley, I see a small robbery taking place a few blocks away.

Ugh. Hopefully I'll be able to finish in time.

I web sling over to a man with a black mask, using a pedestrian as a human shield. 2 other men with the same dress code were behind the man, with bags of money.

I swing behind all of them and to the front wall of the bank.

"You stay away, or I'll blow this person's brains out!" He yelled at the police

I made a signal towards the police, and the captain smirks

I shot a web thread and pulled the gun away from the burglar, allowing the person to escape

"Oh cmon, mighty low of you to use people for shields! That's just racist!" I said

"IT'S HIM!" One of the men yell "I'LL TAKE THE CAR!"

"Another car Joey? You're asking for too much. And you're not even past 14!" I say as I jump, web his body, and throw him to the main burglar.

His name's not really Joey, I just like to improvise like that

'Joey' then stood back up and shot giant lasers out of his eyes!

Not kidding!

"Woah! Hold up!" I jump over the giant laser ray and shoot a web thread to a building

"Joey, it isn't even that far into our relationship! Take it slow!" I say shooting web bullets at him from each side

"My name...isn't...JOEY!" He shot a gigantic laser blast into the air

The force from it made me fly back to a nearby cop car, and the shear heat of it tore some of my suit off.

Quickly, he started to aim directly at me with the laser

I stood up from the wrecked police car and I picked it up

"Catch!"

I throw the car right at his face, causing an explosion that made him fly a few blocks away. I contained the explosion by pretty much shooting all my budget for web fluid at it

I look around and see the cops checking on the main burglar. They gave me a thumbs up, means that he wasn't dead.

 _bang!_

"Gah!" I feel something hit my shoulder

Bleeding? The bullet hit me? I didn't even feel a tiny bit of spider-sense there!

In fact, it didn't even feel like a real bullet, if that makes any sense! I'm bleeding, sure, but I feel like passing out instead of, well, dying.

My arm starts to change in massive proportions

Oh no. Not again! I see repeatedly flashing images of spiders, my surroundings turn blood red.

I howl and grab my head tight.

I'm doing my best to fight it, but it's like holding back a bull while wearing a neon red jumpsuit!

I turn to the shooter and look straight into his eyes

I see him drop his gun

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he stutters

He tries to run away, but I throw a web thread at him and pull him towards me.

A giant claw starts growing out my index finger.

I look back at my finger and to the burglar, getting closer to me. I try to retract the finger blade but it repeatedly keeps going back up. I yell as I force it all the way down with my other hand. This caused the burglar to hit the concrete face front.

I'm breathing harshly, and my arm starts to go back to its normal proportion. All the red surroundings and flashing spiders were gone.

This means I reverted, but I didn't fall flat on my face this time. Maybe because I didn't nearly get killed or anything.

I turn back to the cops, all with shocked faces

"I uh...later" I shoot a web thread to a nearby building

* * *

Oh no no no no no no!

What time is it? How much time did it take for those crooks to be taken out! Where is that Cafe?

I web zip to the dark alley near the Café and change to my civilian clothes

I reach the Café and I see Kitty waiting on a table

I seriously _hate_ Parker Luck.

I run over to her, and I can see her frown go to a faint smile.

"I am so sorry I was late, again" I said

"Is that a trademark of yours Mr. Parker?" Kitty asked as I sit down

"Might be." I said

If only you'd know Pryde. If only _anyone_ knew.

"You didn't eat anything...right?" I asked

"No, what kind of person would I be if I did that? Even if I had to wait like...45 minutes" She said

"45? _45?!"_ I said

She nodded

I plant my hand on my face and groan.

"Wow, you are full on emotional-man, aren't you?" She asked

"I am so sorry." I kept repeating while shaking my head

"D'aw, you need a hug?" She asked

"Maybe" I said removing the hand from my face

She then brought me in a tight embrace and patted my back

"You tolerate me too much" I said "Thank you"

"I like to make people happy, makes me happy" She said, continuously patting my back

She let go of me with a smile, and she picked up her menu, keeping her eyes on it and nothing else

I couldn't help but stare at her while reading the menu. Creepy? Definitely, but I just couldn't stop smiling while looking at her for some reason

"Quirky" I said

"Excuse me?" she bopped her head upward

My cheeks went extremely warm. Did I actually say that out loud? This disease is making me weirder than I thought!

"I-I-I-I will get the Latte! " I said

"What's so quirky, hm?" She asked, smirking

"uh...your hair! Clothes! You look nice today" I said

Had to be honest.

"Awwwww, that warms my heart!" She said, bringing her hands close to her chest with a soothing smile "I did my best, chose the best I could after my crappy morning. Don't sweat it though! I too think you look nice today" She said

I looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks"

"Oh and, crappy morning? Weird, you always seem like you're having the greatest day of your life" I said

She laughed, "That isn't always the case, but I try! This morning had so much annoying lectures and what not."

"Lectures stopped being annoying to me after what my Uncle told me" I said "He always told me that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility"

"But you see, that's a _good_ lecture! One that'll actually help you in life! I literally got the same 'Kitty you aren't with an older adult so you will die. Call us every minute please'. Paraphrased a bit, but that's literally what they say" She said "It isn't even a lecture, it's just a constant reminder that they'll keep being extremely overprotective of me"

"Can't argue against that." I said

The waiter then came to us to take our order

"I will take regular coffee, no sugar please" Kitty said

She looked over to me

"Are you legitimately taking a latte or..."

"I'll take it, try something new" I said

The waiter left, and we got back to talking

"Now, I gotta say that despite how you look, I see you've had a crappy morning" Kitty said

"My apartment is the worst. Seriously, I need to show it to you so you can get my pain" I said

"Why didn't you stay at your Aunt's house?" She asked

"Despite the amazing woman she is, I couldn't stay at her home any longer. She was really pushing for me to live by myself, wanted me to more independent" I said.

Which was exactly what she told me. She kept telling me she wanted me to be the most revolutionary man out there. But in order to accomplish that, she thinks I'll have to be responsible enough to pretty much hold my life together.

"You sound like you really love your aunt" She said

"She is one of the greatest people you'll ever meet. Seriously, want to visit her at noon?" I asked

"I'm free, I guess I could" She said with a smile "All I hope is that she won't get too excited to see you hanging out with a girl"

"Yeah she might be a little...wait a second-!"

"I'm teasing you Peter! I'm sure other girls have visited your Aunt's." Kitty said, bursting in laughter

"They have, but May will most likely talk about how 'cute' the girl is afterwards." I said "She once described a girl to have 'Wonderful Personality' "

"Ew" Kitty replied

"I know, I cringed too. But she did turn out to be a nice person! Still in close contact with her to this day!" I said, referring to MJ

"I was about to say..." Kitty giggled " 'Wonderful Personality'. Ugh just...no"

After some time of laughing and talking, our drinks arrived.

"Hm, better than I expected. I should try new things more often." I said, drinking the latte

"That's great but…" She drank from her coffee and put it on the table "Always go with the classics"

"I respect that" I said as I drank more from the latte "So uh...time?"

She pulled out her phone and looked at the time "Almost noon, I guess we can head for your Aunt's now. I'll call the Institute, hopefully they won't mind"

She sipped on her coffee "I also have to finish this thing as soon as possible, we could just walk"

I searched through my wallet "Fair enough, now if you excuse me..."

"I'll pay, I don't care what you say" She started dialling on her phone "I don't want someone like you to loose more money"

"Hey, likewise" I responded

"Just don't, please" Kitty said

"We'll have to find a solution to this money thing, if we're going to make this a daily thing" I say, standing up from my chair

"Agreed" She said, putting her cellphone in her ear

* * *

 **Sinister's Lab**

"He...what?!" Sinister's voice boomed

"Sir, the moment I awoke from the beating he gave us, he escaped!" a man in a black mask said

"What happened?" Sinister demanded

"I used my powers as a last resort!" the man said

"So you almost _killed_ him!?" Sinister said

"He's fine! _I_ just happened to wake to the MRD surrounding my body! Just please give me another chance!"

Sinister rests his palm on his face and lets out a sigh

"Seems like the _perfect mutant_ will need some new test subjects then" Sinister said "Madrox!"

Two identical men, dressed in green and yellow, walked next to Sinister

"Take him to the testing chamber." Sinister pointed at the man in the mask

As the Madrox clones grabbed him by both arms.

"Wait what? You already took me to the testing chamber! I'm fine with these powers! Please! I don't want to go through the testing again!"

They ignored, and dragged the man's body away

"Progress? Was Spider-Man retrieved?" said a voice behind him.

Sinister turned to see Apocalypse's face in the screen

"No. But thankfully, I was able to dispose of the last of these pathetic mutant failures for _proper_ testing" Sinister said "They never got the bank money promised, either"

"And what of _the machine_?" Apocalypse added

"I'll need Spider-Man and some subjects so the machine can produce the army" Sinister said

"Since recruiting average mutant-delinquents won't work, I'll have to rely on other methods" Sinister said, walking up to a giant, green container, which had a human-looking figure inside


	9. Chapter 9

**Forest Hills, Queens**

"This sure is a long walk…." Kitty said as we were walking down the streets

"Don't worry, just a few more blocks…."

"So you used to live in Queens?" She asked

"Yup"

"You had to go from home, to school, to the Bugle, go to wherever you had to snap photos in, go all the way home at 10, and be able to finish your schoolwork?" She asked

I nodded "Plus an internship at a lab. I also had to do some web design for the Bugle."

"How did you even manage that procedure?"

"I got used to it" I smirked

If 'used to it' means jumping around in a skin-tight red and blue suit, then you're totally right Parker

I walked up in front of Aunt May's house, and Kitty followed

"This is it, my old home" I said

"Humble!" She commented

I walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell

"Hello?" Aunt May asked behind the door

"Peter" I said

She quickly unlocked the door and opened it, arms spread wide

"Peter!" She said

I walked over and tightly hugged her

"Oh my little boy! You've grown so much!" She said

"I know, I know." I said as I let go " I still want to live here again though"

"You expect me to pay for your house repairs?" May said

"No, don't. No. Please don't -no. Don't waste a penny on me" I said

"Not even for a loaf of bread?"

"No. You already know my guidelines, I can do this myself. Don't stress yourself over me" I smiled

"Ben would be so proud" She said while bringing her hands together

I brought my head down, smiling with eyes closed "I know, I know."

Aunt May looked over to Kitty "And the young lady is?"

"Oh! You two haven't met yet, c'mon" I motioned towards Kitty to come inside

"Hello May Parker, I'm Katherine Pryde." Kitty held her hand out to May "You can call me Kitty"

"Nice to meet you, Katherine" May said, shaking Kitty's hand

"Thanks, really an honor to meet you. Peter's said some great things about you" Kitty said, standing beside me

"I know he would, such a good boy." May said "Is she from your college Peter?"

"My college? No she—"

"Institute" she blurted

"Yeah..." I said

"Which Institute?" Aunt May asked

"Uh..." She started getting tense

This had me thinking. So the two people with her in that museum are confirmed to be X-Men, judging by the time I saw them earlier. Y'know, Colossus and Iceman. Was she that girl that was with them in the museum? Is she an X-Man? And if she is, why are they so obsessed with tracking me down? Are they actually working on a cure for me? And if so, why do they care? Not a bad thing, but why?

Or maybe it isn't that, maybe she just wants someone to hang out with. I mean, she never asked for my number _after_ that whole battle with the winged-dude, she did it _before. Just_ to see Spider-Man like her inner fangirl always wanted, right? Plus, it's not like the X-Men know that Peter Parker is Spider-Man either. Maybe she just wants to hang out, and if she is a mutant, it makes that tougher. If she is here because of the X-Men though, why do they want to help? I'm not even a mutant! It all seems so weird to me...

Chill out Parker, it will all be good.

"Hope Institute" She said

"Really? Never heard of it" Aunt May responded as she started walking to the Kitchen

"Yeah, not really well known..." Kitty said, brushing her arm

Or maybe she's making things up because she's an X-Man.

 _Or,_ maybe Peter Parker needs to chill out before he pops a vessel

"Does anyone want some banana bread?" Aunt May asked while getting out of the Kitchen with the banana bread

"Banana bread?" Kitty asked

"She gave that to me all the time. Come check it out" I lead her to the table

"So tell me Katherine, since you and Peter seem to be far distances away, how did you two meet?" Aunt May asked

Kitty was too focused on the banana bread than anything around her

She realised that she was getting asked a question, so she stopped and took a deep breath before speaking

"I'm so sorry for not responding May, but this Banana Bread is so good!" she said "I never thought I'd ever say that!"

Aunt May had a quick laugh "I knew you would!"

"Send me the recipe please. Even though I can have a huge chance of messing up" Kitty said

"I already gave it to Peter" Aunt May points towards me, while I was simply eating my banana bread

"I'm sorry?" I said

Kitty and Aunt May both started laughing

Once they stop, Kitty answers May's question.

"We both met at a museum. I decided to call him one day to sight-see Spider-Man. Plans didn't go that way, but at least I learned just how much of a good person Peter is"

"In other words, you raised me well" I add

"I know I did" Aunt May said "I tried my best, after we lost Ben…."

"Yeah, Peter told me about all that. Your husband must've been a great person, May" Kitty said

"He was...Peter has gone through so much. I only felt like it was my duty to raise him the best way possible" Aunt May said

The whole conversation just made me want to drown my sorrows somehow. May is right, I have lost a lot. To make matters worse, I have this weird disease, which I still need to cure by the way.

* * *

While eating the banana bread, Kitty, May, and I started talking around the table for some time. Mainly stories about my times in High School. Many giggles and face palms, with the facepalms being my main actions.

"Alright, that was some nice banana bread" Kitty said

"Told you it was good" I said

"You don't exaggerate things. Your Aunt is so awesome" Kitty said

Kitty stood up from her chair and started heading upstairs "I'll go ahead and wait for Peter upstairs, excited for a tour!"

I stood up and started heading to the stairs until Aunt May grabbed my hand

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thought you were cleaning the dishes" May said

"I will, just let me do this short tour" I said "And please, do not touch the dishes"

Aunt May chuckled "I won't, don't worry"

"What's taking so long, slow poke?" Kitty hollered

"Heading there in a second!"

"Last one up is a rotten egg!" She yelled back

"Cheating!" I run upstairs

* * *

I open the doors to my old room wide.

"Behold, my old fortress" I said

"Looks alright to me…." Kitty said

"Looks like May started clearing out the room, since I just left." I said "At least the bed's still here!"

"I'm presuming that's for visitors….." She said

"Probably…." I walk over to my bed and jump on top of it.

"Mind if I look around?" she asked

"Sure" I said

She started looking through the empty room, trying to catch something that was worth her notice.

"Do you mind telling me who all these people are?"

Kitty brought a photo to me, which was left on the table of the room

I smiled brightly; it was my old High School Graduation photo! Liz, MJ, Flash, Kong, Sally, Robby, everyone was on it!

I also saw Gwen and Harry in the corner of the picture, which I quickly covered with my thumb. No need to think on what happened to them now, it'll only make the situation worse.

"So…." She said, sitting next to me on the bed

"These were the people I knew in High School!" I said, standing up from the bed to sit beside her

"It was a graduation picture, and you didn't take it with you" She said

"I know!" I said "Brings back lots of , a lot of _bad_ memories, but still memories"

"Bad?" Kitty raised an eyebrow

"As in, more than half the people on this picture treated me like crap. It got better after I started dating Liz, so that was a plus." I said

I start to point out each person, and what social status they were

" This is Flash, school's main Jock and his 'partner in crime' Kong. Liz Allen: the nicest of the popular girls, who was also my first girlfriend. Mary Jane, known to many as 'Miss Wonderful Personality' -"

"That's 'Miss Wonderful Personality' ?" She said

"Yeah, one of the few people that go to the same college I do." I said "Everyone went their separate ways. Flash moved out for Military recruiting, Robby and Sally moved out of the state, y'know, stuff like that"

"MJ has me in a friendzone though" I say

Ever since we went to the same college, I've always tried to ask her out, but it always ends up being an awkward hang out.

I remember exactly what she said the last time:

'Peter, you're a really great guy, I swear, but I'd like it if we were friends and call it a day' MJ said, outside the movie theatre

"Friendzone? Ugh, those suck. I was in the friendzone with a guy at the Institute. Gave up on it already." Kitty said "Y'know, the blonde guy that was with me in the museum?"

"Ah, him?" I said

Wait a second, the blonde guy? At the museum? From her Institute? It's clear that Iceman looks identical to that blonde guy out of his ice form. She's a mutant, I'm sure! But in order for me to say that, I'll have to reveal my identity to her...

"Yeah, him. I saw hints that he liked me too but….I just sort of, dropped it" she responded

"At least you didn't go through any rejection or something. MJ told it to me directly " I said

"Ouch." Kitty replied

"It stings, hard. She's still incredibly bright and nice, which I'm happy for. And the college isn't too bad either..." I said

"Which college?" She asked

"ESU." I responded

"Ah, I see!" Kitty said

"Before looking any further at this picture, I need to know something..." I told her

"What's up?" She said

"I know this is out of nowhere but..." I gulped "What is your opinion on mutants?"

Her muscles were tense at the mention of the word

"I..." before Kitty could start speaking , there was a loud ring coming from her pocket

She picks it up and takes a small glance at the caller I.D.

"Ugh….I'm sorry but I'll have to go now" She stood up and started heading out of the room

"Oh. See you tomorrow then…" I said "Can we talk about this over the phone?"

She stopped and bit her lip

"I... can we talk about this tomorrow?" She said

"Tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah, outside of ESU?" She asked

"Oh, sure" I responded as she left the room, noticeably taking a deep breath.

I look out my window and see Kitty walking down the street, into the darkness. Maybe I could just...follow her? She'll go to her Institute, I'm sure. If I follow her, maybe I can find out if -

Ugh Parker, what are you thinking?

Just drop it, maybe web sling a bit, but drop _this_ , for now. In fact, who cares if she's a mutant or not? Who cares if she's an X-Man or not? Your main focus is on the _disease._ Find out if the X-Men are following me _tomorrow_

I rush downstairs and open the door

"You're leaving now Peter?" Aunt May asked

"Yeah, I'll revisit soon, don't worry" I said as I open the door to the house

"What about the dishes?" May asked

I sighed. Might as well do this first

"Fine, I'll clean them" I smirked


	10. Chapter 10

I summer sault off the edge of the building and shoot a web to a nearby building

I use my momentum to swing off and jump at a far distance

I did multiple backflips, shot a thread at a skyscraper and swung into a wall. I started running on the building, jumped off it, and did a backflip before I shot a web to another skyscraper which allowed me to swing forward.

"YEEHA!" I yell

Nothing better than soaring above the city and traffic, a perfect way to drown my sorrows. Yeah, screw you Alcohol. Jumping off buildings and web slinging at the last second is where it's at!

Okay, what I'm doing may be a bit dangerous, but still fun regardless.

While in the air, my phone starts to ring.

I web zip to a rooftop, sit on the edge of it, and answered the phone

"Howdy" I said

"Parker!"

The man's voice boomed hard from the phone. Made me pull the phone a few inches away from my face.

Yup, Mr. Jameson himself.

"Yeah?" I said

"I need you here at this instant!"

I look back to see all the skyscrapers behind.

It was clear I was headed far away from the Bugle.

"Yeah I can't" I answered

"You can't?!" He yelled "Get here this instant or you're fired!"

"Jonah, I'm already far distances from the Bugle, and I'm sort of occupied at the-"

"Occupied?! May I remind you this is your job?"

"I might be close to whatever you want pictures of, just speak away"

Jameson started to mumble to himself. I didn't hear any curse words, I just heard his trademark 'Gr' on a loop

"There are rumors of Spider-Man turning into a monster, Globe reported on it" He said

I froze.

You've got to be kidding me….

Don't tell me that's surfing in the web already!

I was so shocked that I forgot I was still on the phone

"Parker? _**Parker?!**_ " He yelled

"Sorry, come again?" I stuttered

* * *

 **X-Mansion, Library**

"Bobby, you want to pass the test, you'll have to read the book" Peter Rasputin said while sitting on a chair, working on a painting which was on a stand

"Ugh, this is too boring!" Bobby said as he shoved his face into his copy of _The Great Gasby_ "Can't I just watch the movie? Sure that's more fun than this"

"Movies aren't book-accurate" Rasputin said as he added some color to his painting with a brush

"That's bad?" Bobby crossed his arms while lying on the couch

"Terrible, actually. You won't have the details needed to pass" Rasputin answered

Bobby groaned, "Dude, what are you even drawing anyway?"

"Ororo said no distractions" Rasputin washed his brush to take a different colour

"C'mon man!" Bobby said

"Not listening" Rasputin said as he mixed the colours for his painting

"Fine" Bobby said, bringing his head down in frustration

"I'm doing a portrait of the night sky"

Bobby shifted his attention to Rasputin, who was looking at the night sky through the window and to his picture.

"Really?" Bobby asked

"Artists work with nature that way" Rasputin answered

Bobby picked up his book and opened it.

It didn't take him five minutes glancing at the pages to drop it on the floor.

"How about you stop worshipping the moon and grab this book yourself!"

"I already have. Kitty, Kurt, and I have a book club" Peter answered "Good book"

"Spoilers please?" Bobby asked

Rasputin whistled

"Please?" Bobby begged

Rasputin continued adding colours to his painting while whistling.

"I hate you so much" Bobby frowned as Peter stopped his whistling in favour of a snicker.

"Where is Kitty anyway?" Bobby asked

Rasputin noticed Kitty phasing through the wall and he winked at her

"Behind you" Rasputin said

Bobby turned around to see Kitty standing right behind him.

"Gah!" Bobby fell off the couch, which resulted in a burst of laughter between Kitty and Rasputin.

Kitty grabbed the book next to Bobby

" _The Great Gasby_! You have surprisingly excellent taste Bobby!" Kitty said, flipping through the pages

"Actually…..it was assigned to me and I…..kind of hate it..." he said, standing from the floor

"That sucks. Well, won't be helping you anyway" Kitty threw the book at Bobby, which he barely caught.

"Did you see Spider-Man or did you just hang out with the guy again?" Rasputin asked

"No, no Spider-Man" Kitty brushed her arm "Parker doesn't even know I'm a mutant yet…"

"Isn't your plan to know Parker well enough so Spider-Man can come to us?" Bobby sat down on the couch again

"Yeah….." Kitty answered

"You know you can only do that if he knows you're mutant, right?" Rasputin asked

"I'll tell him tomorrow, I'm sure" Kitty said

"Yeah, don't blame us when we have to bust into an MRD prison to—"

"Bobby, stop it" Kitty said

Despite this, Bobby continued

"-break you out because someone who—"

"Bobby!" Kitty yelled "I know him!"

"In only two days?" Bobby pointed out

"I already know enough" Kitty answered

"Yet you're still not making any contact with Spider-Man" Bobby answered

"He's gone through a lot, and I can tell that he has a brain" Kitty said

Rasputin sighed and re-focused on his painting

He was used to being caught in the middle of whatever beef Bobby and Kitty would have.

"Can you two please calm down, trying to focus here" Rasputin said.

Naturally, Bobby and Kitty continued, which in turn resulted in a loud sigh from Colossus

"Prove he's gone through a lot! Prove he'll not lock you in a cell!" Bobby said

Before Kitty could answer the question, the door to the library burst open to Rouge.

"Logan wants y'all downstairs. Now."

"Yay, more lectures. I'm moving ahead" Kitty phased under the ground

When Kitty was nowhere inside the Library, Bobby got an angry frown.

"Anythin' wrong Bobby?" Rouge asked

"Can't believe I used to crush on her….." He said

"Who? Kitty?" Rouge asked

Bobby shoved Rouge out of the way and headed out the door

"Used too? Why are you the only one besides Logan that's worried about the guy she's dating?" Rasputin said as he stood up from his chair, leaving his painting behind

Bobby tightened his grip and walked to the stairs

"What is up with him recently?" Rouge asked

"Just jealousy Rouge, I'm sure. He'll get over it" Rasputin said as he head out the door

Rouge nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **X-Mansion, Outside the Danger Room**

All the X-Men were staring at the laptop in front of them.

"So the bottom line is…?" Kitty began

"The bottom line is that you have to get to Spider-Man, _fast"_ Logan interrupted Kitty

The laptop had thousands of tabs open.

News Headlines, everywhere:

'Man-Spider?'

'Spider-Man=New Hulk?'

'Spider-Man a monster?'

'Experts say that whatever is happening to Spider-Man can very well lead to Another Hulk'

"Another Hulk? I think that's cutting it a little…." Magik said

"It's the news, they over exaggerate everything" Bobby responded

"In all honesty, could be true. If Xavier says that Apocalypse can build an army out of the disease..." Beast said as he rubbed his chin

"Right now it's only on the rumour stage, but it also means we have to move quickly" Logan said "This is released to the public as official, Spider-Man will be a target for everyone. Ross, SHIELD, The Avengers, heck even the MRDs. We wouldn't get to him in time."

"MRD? You sure Logan?" Beast asked

"They've captured non-mutants before, they'll do it again." Logan said

He then turned to Kitty.

"We need him in this Mansion, _now._ "

"Give me time, Logan." Kitty answered "We'll invite Peter to this Mansion…"

"You'll what?!" Logan yelled

"-To introduce him to us, get to know us, and convince Spider-Man to—"

"I got a better idea, how about we just-"

"Scare him? That's the best you can do, Bobby?" Kitty interrupted

"I didn't even-"

"Time is all I need. Once I know Peter can accept me as a mutant and as a person, we bring him here. Jean will then check his thoughts to make sure he has no intention of harming us, we'll give Peter a nice tour, he'll tell Spider-Man what the right decision is, and we're set!"

Logan crossed his arms and looked down on the ground

"So…" Kitty motioned Logan to rise his head up

"I'm thinking" Logan said

He looked behind him and faced Jean. He wanted to know what she thought on the matter. She nodded, while the man beside her, Scott, also nodded.

Logan turned to Forge

"Forge, I want you to keep a close tab on the media. Something leaks, delete it right away."

"Delete everything that leaks? Logan, the internet is a very big place, I can't just-"

"Delete anything that doesn't come from a government organization. We don't need tanks busting this Mansion a new one"

"Simple enough!" Forge ran out of the room "I'll be in the lab!"

As Forge left the room, Logan turned his head to Kitty

"I'll give you a week. Maybe two. Just make sure Peter will be able to convince Spider-Man what the right decision is"

"You got it!" Kitty started to head out the room, then she stopped and turned around "Thanks, Logan"

With that, she left the room


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just a heads up for older readers, title has been changed**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Get pictures of yours truly going berserk huh? I think I can manage that

I placed my camera in a cobweb between two buildings, with myself on the cobweb too. I start tilting its angle to check to several directions until I found the correct position

I hop to the side of the building beside me and I start to crawl back.

I check from a long distance, putting my arms in front as a guide

"Perfect angle!"

Now we play the waiting game!

I go to the top of the building, lay back, and started to wait.

 _Aaaaaand_ I wait

During waiting, I started doing some pushups, I punched the air, I checked my phone, and more. The boredom even got to the point on where I started pinching myself to attempt transforming me.

You know what, JJ can have his Spider-Monster pictures tomorrow. After all, it's just a rumour to the public, Jonah only wants me to find proof of it. I can probably do that in a month, maybe?

I might as well go home now.

I grabbed my camera from the cobweb and right before I could start heading home, I notice the Baxter Building

Actually, I got a better idea.

I pull out my Avengers I.D card and call Yellowjacket.

Once he answered, I started to speak:

"Yo Hank, ask the Samson dude if he could head over to Reed's."

"Are you heading there?"

"I mean, it's right here. I could check"

"He hasn't exactly found anything-"

"Would be appreciated if you got him in contact" I interrupted

"Parker, he has nothing"

"First of all, when I wear this mask, I am Spider-Man. Second of all, I'm sure they have something. Not a cure, but they have something that will bring them into finding it, I'm hoping."

Yellowjacket sighed "Sure then, go waste your time."

* * *

 **Outside the Baxter Building**

I was on the side of the Baxter Building, crawling my way to the top.

As I was crawling, I smell something...rather fishy.

Smells a little like bacon...okay maybe not that, but it does smell like something is burning.

I could also smell smoke from behind.

I coughed. Ugh, what wacko blew the bank up now? I look down below to see nothing.

I notice my surroundings getting warmer.

Behind me, I see an orange light growing.

Oh, I see. It's _him_.

"Spidey!"

Floating in front of me was Johnny Storm, known to the world as the Human Torch.

"Johnny! What's up?"

Ever since I joined the Avengers as a Reserve member, we've been teaming up with the Fantastic Four multiple times. Among the four members, I liked Johnny the most. Sure, the others are great people, but for some reason, Johnny and I grew a strong bond. Most likely because of our shared sense of humour

"So, did you come here for a rematch?" He said as he floated above me with a racing stance "I'll be ready when you are"

He was obviously referring to races we probably do every week or so. Last time, I beat him, and that makes him bring up a rematch every day I see him.

"I didn't come here for that, actually, where's Reed?" I asked

"He's here. Whatever nerd crap you'll two be talking, don't drag me in please."

I laughed "Don't worry, you won't ."

"I'd only go there to make sure you don't check out my sister" Johnny said as he crossed his arms

"Hehe…yeah…I'm over that"

He was referring to the time when I admitted _some_ attraction to Sue Storm. Only _some_ , as in, she looked nice that day. Barely made it alive after I said that. I can still remember the burns...

Johnny frowned

"I swear!" I rose my hands in the air "In fact, I'm actually dating someone else"

"You are?"

I scratched my neck "Well…sort of. We just hang out and talk about whatever is going on in our lives"

"So it's just therapy?" Johnny asked

"Uh…yeah...sort of. She also might be a mutant, I don't know about that yet." I said

"Hm, sounds complicated." He said, crossing his arms

"Tell me about it" I responded

"Anyway, follow me, I'll take you to Reed." Johnny flew to the building's roof, and I soon followed

* * *

 **Baxter Building, Top Floor/Lab**

"Spider-Man! Come in!" Mr Fantastic said while using his microscope

He turned around and shook my hand  
"Hank told me about the whole radiation thing, guess I'd check on that too." Reed turned and pointed to his right, motioning to a ripped man with long green hair, a red shirt, and a pair of black pants

"This is Doc Samson" Reed said

"What's up, Doc?" I said as I shook his hand.

"We ate all the carrots, sorry kid." He snickered

Huh, guess he has a sense of humour.

Samson motioned me over to a table full of test tubes and one giant computer in the front.

"After Hank told me about how you could've been plagued by radiation, I've been researching with the blood given to me. The only thing I can confirm is that it isn't _gamma_ radiation. This means we can focus on making a cure without using a material that can repel gamma radiation."

After Doc Samson stated all that about the radiation, there was a deep silence.

"That's it?" I asked "No trace, anything?"

"Not really. But like I said, at least it means-" Samson said

"The heck was the purpose of this then!?" I yelled

"Remember who called us to be here, Spider-Man. We would only call you if we had something worthwhile to tell you."

"Then why the heck did none of you tell me that this was unnecessary?!" I yelled

"Hank told me that he warned just that" Reed intervened

"Well I-" I stopped and stuttered on a loop. I seriously didn't know what to answer, Reed has a point! I was warned that there wasn't going to be anything worthwhile!

Am I really desperate enough to not listen to anybody's warnings? Am I so ambitious for answers that I'm starting to become clueless on what to do?

My stuttering eventually stopped, and I stared down at the floor.

"Ugh, sorry. I'm becoming a little too delusional...I'll need some sleep" I started walking to the window

"I know you're scared, kid"

I turned back to Reed, facing directly at me.

"We know you're desperate for any sort of answers, because whatever disease this is, it's controlling your way of being. But please, don't be clueless, or you might be finished by something that isn't even the disease" he said

"Well, see ya" I dived into the open window

* * *

Parker, Parker, Parker.

I shoot a web line to the building's edge and I swing horizontally.

Why taking all this so irresponsibly? Why am I being so dense with these warnings?

I land on the side of a building and I run along it. I jump doing a barrel roll, then sky dive to the massive cavalcade of cars. I shot a web to the side and I zip to the right.

I mean, _hello!?_ Parker, I thought you were supposed to _live_ by responsibility! I know this disease is massive, and could harm everyone I know but...

If people will have nothing, they'll have nothing, and I can't change that. They told me about it too! I was just so desperate for a cure to pop out of nowhere that'd I'd take the smallest detail. Understandable, but to just flat out contradict myself later?

Maybe I need break, maybe I need to stop being Spider-Man for a few days, Maybe I should go to that Essex guy...

Okay, slow down Parker. Joining that random bozo will probably worsen the situation, I'll save him as a last resort.

A break from heroics is all I need right now.

As I was swinging, I felt something shake in my pocket.

I landed on top of a building's edge and crouched down, looking below at the cars passing by. I reached to the source of vibration, it was the Avengers ID card, Iron Man sending a call.

"Spider-Man, you ready for some work?"

I scratched the back of my head "I was actually planning to go home..."

"I know you are in no condition to take heavy damage, with the disease and all, but we could really use some backup"

"I think I'll take a break in heroics after today anyway, why not?"

"I thought you were gonna start with the Responsibility mumbo-jumbo" Iron Man said

"That too, only reason I'm still outside in tight spandex beating random dudes."

"Anywho, we need you to head to Times Square at this moment"

I heard a _boom_ from the left side.

I turned my head towards the origin of noise and saw an explosion in the distance.

I looked back at my card, Iron Man still online.

"That's only a few blocks away!" I said

"Yeah, please hurry before our cans get handed some more" He responded

I stood up "If I go Hulk-mode out there, I'm blaming it on you"

"I'll send you the bill if that happens-" Iron Man responded as the signal cut off

The bill? He'll send me a bill if I flip out? Am I working for him now? Technically, I am, but with pay?

Wouldn't mind that actually.

Or maybe he'll just give me money as compensation?

Okay no time for that now, let's do this.

I put the ID card in my pocket, jumped off the edge, and quickly headed towards Times Square.


	12. Chapter 12

I jump on top of a balcony next to Times Square, so I could see exactly what's going on. I could clearly see some cars flying all over the place, military soldiers, the Avengers helping civilians , what caused all this? Is it the Hulk's comeback? I can't exactly see who are what made all this happen, but it's clearly a giant danger. I see Yellowjacket wiz past me and go right into the zone as well.

When I finally jump into the scene, I am greeted by Captain America, who was helping the citizens with escaping in one piece.  
"Spider-Man, good for you to show up!"

"Thanks Cap, what's up?"

"Someone we faced a long time ago, he's terrorising the block"

A long time ago? How many threatening dudes have the Avengers fought already?

"Who, exactly?"

Before the Captain could speak, Iron Man flew into a building, with ruble coming down on him.

"Tony!" I web zip over to the wreckage and lift the concrete off of Iron Man.

His armour was nothing but battered. It looked like a crushed tin can, literally! He could barely move!

"Quick….take the mask off" sparks were flying out of the faceplate

I used my wall sticking and super strength to pull the faceplate straight off.

"What the heck is going on?" I crouch down

"Ugh…."

"Wait, Spider-Sense" I interrupted

I heard a _click clack_ noise from behind me, I looked back to see armed men with yellow shades and shoulder pads printed 'MRD'.

I also noticed that their weapons had the label 'Stark Industries'. Didn't Tony stop making weapons?

"Stand down Spider-Man! We have direct orders from—"

"Guys, stand down, he's with us" Tony lifted his hand up

"But sir, wasn't he—"

Sir? Did an MRD soldier call Tony 'Sir'?

"The mutant is over there, go!" Tony pointed behind them

"But—" The main officer interrupted the other "Yes sir"  
The soldiers run out into a fray of floating metal objects.

"Okay kid, so….."

"You own the MRD?!" I interrupted

"Of course I do! Who else was gonna fund them after Worthington and Kelly left?"

"I don't know, SHIELD?"

Tony chuckled "No."

"True….." I said

The ground shook and I get in a fighting stance "Cap told me you've fought this guy before, who is he?"

"Remember that Mutant Terrorist that used to own Genosha?"

"Genosha?"

"Yeah, Genosha. Guy wears a ridiculous red and purple outfit."

"Wait, do you mean-?!"

Before I could finish,a floating figure dressed in red and purple, with a giant cape suited along with it, started getting closer and closer. Lamp posts, TV screens, cars, buses, traffic lights, everything metal was floating around him, accompanied with a giant purple force field.

Oh crud.

It was Magneto.

"Spidey, I don't want to be a junk heap…."  
"Yeah, working on that" I carry Tony up and look for a place to shoot a web

A star-spangled shield flies directly at Magneto and he stops it without even breaking a sweat!

Arrows shot from the side, Black Panther shot his Vibranium daggers at him, but Magneto kept holding every single metal object thrown at him in place.

The guy must have a tremendous amount of skill.

Just by opening his hand, all the objects thrown at him scattered everywhere. He turned to Captain America, who just got his shield back, and started throwing massive debris at him.

"He's distracted, let's move"

I web zip out of the destroyed structure and land on top of the tallest building available.

I put Tony down "You get some back up, tell that robot butler to send you on a Quinjet"

I start running to the edge.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going down there to fight, like an Avenger" I said

Tony rose an eyebrow "You really want full-time, don't you?"

I ignored him and jumped down towards Magneto.

* * *

Magneto lifted a bus full of people inside and threw it at Captain America. Ms Marvel intervened and grabbed the bus, landing it on the ground and removing the door.

"Out people, out!" She yelled as the citizens ran out

Black Panther leaped towards Magneto and threw his daggers at him. Captain America used this as an opportunity to run behind Magneto and search for a weak spot.

I noticed a floating car Magneto had floating around him, so I landed on it.

"Y'know, for a name as awesome as Magneto, you need a new design choice" I said

He bolted towards me, staring straight at me.

"Okay, that's menacing, I'll give you that"

He crushed the car below me by closing his palm. I leaped off of it and web zipped towards a floating lamp post.

Magneto stretched his arms out, making me fly back all while throwing a massive amount of debris at me.

"Alright lamp post, it's been a good 5 seconds" I leaped from the land post, webbed it, and started swinging it around like a mace, pushing all debris in front of me away.

When I finally reached Magneto, I attacked with the lamp post one more time.

Pop goes the-

Magneto stopped the lamp post by lifting his palm, leaving me hanging. With a flick of a finger, he made the lamp post fly back with me still hanging on to it.

Ms Marvel flew in and punched him in the jaw, allowing Hawkeye to shoot an arrow at him.

I was flying back, then I was stopped in mid air by some sort of red energy, which also lowered me safely to the ground.

I turn to see the same crimson female I saw at the Avengers Mansion.

"Wanda! That's your name right?"

"Call me Scarlet Witch when in the field. Go help some citizens, I'll deal with my father-"

"Father!?" I turned to Magneto, who was holding off Cap, Black Panther, Hawkeye, and Ms Marvel simultaneously, then turned back to Scarlet Witch "That madman is your father!?"

She simply ignored me and flew off "Wasp, help him out"

Wasp grew in full form next to me and waved "Howdy!"

"Hi" I waved back "So-"

Spider-Sense...

"Spidey look out!" Wasp yelled

I tried to jump in the air, but it was too late as I was already trapped by metal.

"I'll get you out!" Wasp shrinked and started shooting at the metal encasement.

"Jan...this isn't working!" I whispered

I suddenly flew up in the air and stopped right in front of Magneto.

"Listen to me young man, I'm making a great risk by causing a commotion in order to retrieve you"

I tried to free myself from the metal. I looked back and saw the Avengers unable to get through the purple energy around us. I can see Scarlet Witch try to hold it off, and Vision suddenly flew in trying to phase through the energy.

Nobody was able to get through.

"Retrieve me?" I grunted

"Yes. You are a rather...unique specimen. This power growing inside of you, is rather interesting"

I bolted wide-eyed at him.

"How do you-?!"

"I am warning you right now boy, your power is attracting every single person possible. From the X-Men to that disgusting filth Nathaniel Essex. Better off for you to join me than to join them or these Avengers frauds."

Nathaniel? He knows that weirdo?

" Sorry, I have no interest in joining murderous freaks like you"

He crushed his fist and tightened the metal encasement around me.

"Don't be a feeble-minded fool! These people fear you. They don't want to cure you, they want to control you!"

"How...do you...know that?" I struggled for breath.

He held out his hand "I know how it's like. Trust me, join me. Imagine what we can accomplish together."

"Not a chance"

He tightened his fist even harder and I yelped in pain.

It's like the metal was starting to go into my own skin! It sounds crazy, I know, but that's what it honestly feels like! I'm loosing my breath, my lungs feel like they'll pop at any second.

Just when I thought I'd die at that moment, my surroundings turn red. I see my suit ripping up, and the metal encasement doing it as well.

It's happening again. I need to stop it. But if I do stop it, I could die! Should I just let it happen?

No, if I'll die for the safety of others, so be it.

I try to hold it in, but it was no use. The metal expands and rips apart as my arms grow.

I look back at Magneto, but he wasn't there! It was nothing but a blurry image of a green and purple figure.

Right when the metal encasement finally breaks, I freeze in mid-air.

The entire landscape and location is replaced with red clouds.

I look back at my arms, I look completely normal. As in, my arms are the size they should be in.

"...Am I dead?" I say as my voice echoed.

Before I could continue echoing my voice in what seems to be the afterlife, I hear a maniacal laugh. Not just any maniacal laugh though, I've heard this laugh before, and it was certainly not from Magneto. It was _his_ laugh.

I look back to the direction of the noise, and a man with green skin, yellow eyes, and purple items of clothing was standing before me. He was riding on a silver platform, and he had a pumpkin-like grenade in his hand. He continued laughing, staring right at me.

"It's **_you!_** "

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger, oh crud. Tune in next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Standing in front of me was the Green Goblin himself, laughing.

I leaped and punched him in the face, a tooth flying out of his mouth. The Goblin hit the ground hard, wiped his lip, and started laughing again.

"I see you've gone a little aggressive, Spider."

I ran headfirst to him and tackled him with brute force.I started punching him endlessly. Over and over, his face swelling up more and more. But he continued laughing. His glider was about to hit me from behind, but I jumped out of the way while the Goblin grabbed it from the air and started riding.

I landed on the ground and looked above me, him laughing more.

I don't get it! How is he back? I must be hallucinating, only way to explain why I'm floating around in red clouds that I can stand on for some reason..

"Where am I? What do you want?"

"Where are we? Same house I liked to wreck since the day we met!"

There was a sudden pause as he grabbed his pumpkin bomb.

"Your mind" he finished.

He started throwing pumpkin bombs at me as I continuously jump all around to dodge them.

I grabbed one with a web thread and threw it directly at him. He caught it, pulled me over to him, and punched me with the bomb in hand. The bomb blew right in me face, tearing most of my mask off.

The explosion also made him fly back, but the glider retrieved him before he could impact the ground.

"Oh Spider-Man, you've grown since the last time we saw each other! A developing young adult! An Avenger!"

"It's called hard work, Norman. You threw that out the window once you became a madman!"

"And say...how's your blonde girlfriend doing?"

My fist clenched at the mention of Gwen. I was ready to end him. I was ready to silence him.

It seems that he noticed my response, as he said "Oh, too soon?"

I didn't even think. I just ran into him and punched him the chin. I grabbed him from the collar and smashed his head on the glider.I then grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the glider with stronger force, breaking it in two while he slammed his face on the supposed floor.

Before he could stand up, I kicked him in the face, which made him role away. I walked over and grabbed him by the neck.

He struggled to speak, not having any breath left in him.

"Alright, was a little too soon." Said in between coughs "At least your gifted abilities will prevent something like that from happening again. Just think about it! Murder the killer before he does anything!"

"Not happening, this suit is going in the trash"

Goblin laughed "Really? You would think that the girl's death would be the final straw for you, but it seems like you will never stop doing this!"

"I think I misworded that. After I get a cure, I will go back to being Spider-Man."

"Cure? Idiot, don't you see?!"

He disappeared into smoke, and my surroundings go from red to green clouds.

"If they were never able to find a cure for something like the Hulk, what makes you think they'll save you?" his voice echoed "Think about why they called you here! Magneto was destroying them in the field, they knew that the only person they could now count on was the one who could potentially kill him! Think about why they're taking so long, why they act like they don't have a clue on what's happening. On why they are using you for backup."

The Green Goblin is knocking sense into me. I must've got knocked out really hard or something...this is unbelievable...

Thousands of Goblins emerged from the clouds and they circle around me. I punch one of them once, it disappears into a trail of smoke, making the same sound that pumpkin bombs make when they explode.

"They're using you! They're using your special abilities to your advantage! They won't let you retire, they got a weapon in their hands!"

"I know you're lying, get out of my head!" I yelled as I punched more of the Goblins.

"Let's take you on a small trip first" A giant image of the Goblin formed out of the clouds and shot a laser ray out of his fingertip directly below me.

I fall into a dark surrounding and slammed on the ground

* * *

I stood up with a groan.

"Ugh...where am I?" I asked. My voiced echoed throughout the place

"Can someone please tell me when I wake up?" I said

I started looking into the distance, and a spotlight appeared. The spotlight allowed a female to appear from the shadows, though she was unrecognisable. The female walked up, soon revealing blonde hair and blue eyes.

Wait a second...

"Peter?" the girl asked

My eyes widened "...Gwen?"

It was her.

It was Gwen!

"Gwen!" I ran over to Gwen to bring her in a tight embrace, the tightest I could ever offer. She was back, this might just all be a dream, but as long as she's here with me, I won't regret a moment I spend with her!

But as soon as I did it, I flew right through her.

Confused, I look back, and see myself out of the costume appearing from the shadows in front of Gwen.

I listened to the speech the two had.

"Hey Peter" she said

I still remember that voice of hers. Shy and quiet, but it used to give me such a warm feeling. It always made me feel better. But this time, her tone was somewhat depressing and heart breaking. It did the opposite of making me feel better, I wanted to help her every time I heard this tone.

"Gwen..." the memory of myself said. My voice was noticeably breaking down "...How you feeling?"

Gwen looked down to the side and sighed "Horrible..he was so young-" she started to break down in tears. The Parker of the past went over and hugged her tightly. "He was doing so fine now and-" She kept swallowing on her words. She couldn't make out anything, but I knew exactly what she was talking about...Harry...

Oh man...Harry...

I still remember. It was weeks after graduation, Harry went completely missing. The Goblin suddenly made a comeback. I fought the Goblin, he died, then I found out who it was by removing the mask. Someone manipulated Harry to do this...and he paid the price he didn't deserve.

The funeral was filled with everyone from the class. People who moved to entirely different places returned for this, to honour Harry.

"You...you did it to him, didn't you?" I said as I looked to find Goblin, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was only me, the past version of me, and Gwen that were in the spot.

The two faded, and then a foggy image appeared in front of me.

It was an image of me and Gwen, laughing and talking together. Judging by the sunny environment, the outfits, and enthusiasm on both our faces, this happened when I told her about moving out. The apartment and all. Us living together, next to MJ, it was going to be great!

It was a memory of the same day before...

"...she died" I whispered as I finished my thought, bringing my head down.

The Green Goblin appears next to me, out of nowhere.

I turned to him "What...do you...want?"

"I'm showing that girl and my son to you for a reason"

"I still can't believe it. You manipulated your own son into dying for preparation of your return, and apparently that wasn't enough!" I yelled, referring to the death of both Captain Stacy and Gwen. I still remember when they were both killed by this...this...pathetic filth's hands.

It was the most tragic year I've ever experienced. Anxiety, depression, all of it, I couldn't take it well at any moment.

"He was too weak, he could never take care of himself. If he wanted to take my company after I leave, he'd have to learn on how to make sacrifices" He said

"You know that you're a horrible piece of garbage, right?" I said

"Oh, harsh" he smiled. He felt zero emotion over what I just said.

"Can you please just get out of my head?" I asked

"Not until you understand" He finished

"Understand what? You don't control this brain, get out!"

"Oh but I do control it..." he said with a sassy tone.

"Just tell me what you want!" I yelled

"Prove something to you. You don't want neither deaths to happen to another loved one again, right?"

"No, not ever."

"Well then, you can easily prevent that by accepting the power within"

"What are you talking about? What do you have to do with it?"

"Spidey.." He said

"What?"

"Spidey?"

"What?!" I yelled

His voice slowly started sounding more and more feminine. It sounded rather familiar actually...

"Spidey!"

* * *

"Gah!" my eyes pop open as I see Wasp standing to my right side

"You're alive?" Wasp sighed in relief and yelled as she looked to her right "Guys, he's back!"

"Alive? Wha-Where am I? What happened to Magneto? What time is-"

"You're in the Mansion, Magneto-"

"Is this real life?"

"Calm down-"

"Is this a dream?!"

"Chill!" she finished

The room got into a deep silence. Wasp sure knows how to show authority when she's angry.

I sighed "Alright...I'll calm down..."

"So can I continue?"

"Sure?" I said with uncertainty.

Before she could begin explaining, Hank Pym and Tony Stark walked into the room. Tony had a cast on...well, pretty much every part of his body. He was on a wheelchair that Hank pushed on. He looks really weird, but to be fair, he was literally being crushed inside a tin can.

"Wasp, you have permission to leave" Tony ordered.

Wasp looked at Tony with perplexion, probably due to him bossing her around like that "Uh...why are you speaking like Steve now"

"Jan, this is private matter, leave" Tony stated

Wasp looked directly at Hank, who was looking at her with sympathy "Jan, please"

"But Hank"

"Jan, please" Hank said

Wasp sighed and left the room with anger.

"Oh I see, you're hiding this disease thing from the other members of the team, haven't you?" I asked. Tony gave me a bitter look. He was not in the mood to talk, I can see why to be honest. He's literally covered in endless casts.

"We don't want to worry the others, that's why we're keeping this between the three of us, and T'Challa" Hank said. Tony looked like he was about to spill out some words at me, I'm thankful Hank did something before Tony could've gone all out.

"Oh, I see, but do you know how much this can break the team if revealed? I'm literally turning into a 7 foot monster!"

"Not the point, we need to talk" Tony gritted on his teeth


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First of all, I wanna say Merry Belated Christmas to all of you! Thanks for the ones following the story so far, I hope you all have a great time with your friends and family :D**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay in this chapter too. Finals Week happened, had to focus on that. Thankfully, Christmas Break is here,so I should be able to upload more frequently...if I don't put all my time on Fallout 4.**

 **Anywho, Enjoy! Feedback appreciated! :D**

* * *

 **X-Mansion, After Times Square Event. Kitty Pryde.**

It's late at night and I'm using my laptop. I would normally stay awake for some time during the night, browsing through social media, news forums, etc. As a member of the X-Men, I try to find more diplomatic ways of discussing Mutant equality. Yeah, I like beating the crap out of Anti-Mutant Activists and Mutant Terrorists alike, but I can't do that all the time. On the other hand, I can pretty much log on to the Internet at any time to continue fighting for equality, in a different way of course. Other times, I just continue talking with Magik or Rouge whenever we weren't able to finish a conversation.

I would continue using the laptop, but I've got a long day tomorrow. Continuing this Spider-Man mission and all.

Speaking of, I wonder why Parker regularly comes late to our little dates. Could it be that he's…..

Nah, that's silly. If he'd really be Spider-Man, he wouldn't be taking the time to talk to me because he wants to solve the disease. Parker's just a really busy guy, I can tell. He only complains about the rent too, not about the multiple things he's got to do everyday. It's crazy, I wish I could have that level of tolerance with jobs.

Before I could shut the laptop, I receive a 'X-Message' from the Laptop. Forge created a new system that interconnects all the electronics owned by the X-Men, us being able to call eachother at any times, but only for World-threatening emergencies. Forge also made the noise from it stand out, even the screen of whatever electronic you're using starts shining bright green. Extremely stupid name for the system, but it really does work.

I answer the call and what other person do I respond to than the guy who made it.

A message board pops up on the laptop, Forge's icon to the side of the screen.

"Kitty, this is breaking news-"

"If this is about that X-Defense Upgrade crap, I don't want to hear it. Good ni-"

"No, this is actually _huge_."

I noticed the emphasis he put on 'huge' and I started getting interested

"How huge?"

"Like, huge enough that I would tell Logan, but he doesn't seem to be responding to any calls I give him."

"None?"

"At all. Not even the X-Message"

"…..You think he…."

"Left us? I hope not. This is actually so huge, I had to delete it off the net."

"Spider-Man related?"

"Well yeah….sort of…."

"You keep deleting those articles off the net, they're going to track us down here."

"Ugh…..I know…I'm just following orders….."

"Why didn't you tell that to him when he assigned the mission to you"

"He's too stubborn to listen to me, sadly"

I sighed "Yeah, you got a point there...Continue?"

"So…..Spider-Man went berserk today….you might want to ask the Photographer about it tomorrow…."

"Will he be comfortable with it?"

"I think so…but….main point is…."

"Yeah?"

I was eager for the answer. Don't let this be stupid, Forge. Please.

"Magneto….he's back."

My heart literally dropped. Literally. My stomach felt incredibly shallow.

"He….what?!" I yelled

"Kitty! Quiet down!" Forge said

"How is he—?"

"Avengers. Times Square. Giant Fight. It doesn't matter if I deleted this news. Everybody knows. Everybody was watching. The Avengers can't even hide this anymore."

"Oh my...Have you told Jean or Scott about this? Or at least anyone else?"

"I came to you first since you're dealing with the Spider-Man stuff."

"I'm talking about Magneto though!"

"I already did, don't worry."

"So both Sinister and Magneto want him now?"

"Seems so…."

"Can't we just ask the Avengers to help us out?"

"Bit of a problem….Stark owns the MRD now, the Avengers are starting to get really government focused nowadays. They don't like us very much too."

"Wasn't Logan an Avenger?"

"Logan is a well respected veteran that even SHIELD counts on for Black Ops missions, probably the only reason Stark recruited him. But us as whole team? Coming to their mansion? Asking for their new recruit ? Yeah, might as well plant a bomb in each of us"

"Can't we just explain to them what the direness of this situation is?"

"They would probably try to fix the situation themselves. Probably not gonna end well. This Spider-Man thing is getting worse and worse everyday… We seriously need to act fast"

"I'll do what I can Forge….."

"Just….take your time but…y'know"

"Prevent Magneto from reaching him as well, got it"

I closed the laptop and put it to the side, laying down on the bed.

Magneto is back? How many times is that guy going to survive through everything? Where's Logan? Did he hear about this Magneto thing before all of us? Has he decided to capture Spider-Man on his own terms? And if so, why is he not able to trust his own teammates with it?

These questions kept weighing upon me as I slowly closed my eyes in the dark room

* * *

 **Avengers Mansion. Spider-Man.**

"What exactly do we need to talk about?" I asked

"What exactly happened between you and Magneto?" Tony asked

"How am I supposed to know? Weren't you people watching from outside? What did you see happen?" I yelled

"You were the one fighting him, you should know what happened!" Tony yelled

"I wasn't able to control it, I couldn't even see what was actually happening! I was hallucinating!" I said

"Calm down, both of you!" Hank said, putting both of his hands in front of Tony's face and mine.

Hank sighed, looked at me, and started explaining "After Magneto trapped you and started crushing you with the metal encasement, we tried to attack him, but he was covered by a giant forcefield. We could do nothing but watch as he was talking to you. It seems he crushed you hard enough to trigger the disease, because all we saw was you beating him senseless afterwards. You hit him hard enough to fly through his own shield. You chased him out, and fought in front of all Times Square."

This caught my attention

"Does this mean that-?"

"Yes, you were in your monster mode in front of pretty much the entire city." Tony interrupted "That's why I'm asking you what happened. What did Magneto do?"

"Exactly what Hank said, he crushed me hard enough."

"So? There must be more to it then that." Tony said "What exactly was your hallucination about?"

"Not going to tell you, personal stuff."

"I have no time for this, just tell me what you saw and we might be able to figure out what exactly made you do this."

"I already said I _won't!_ "

"Can you at least say if all the other times had hallucinations?" Hank said as he jumped in

"Not really...I saw a swarm of spiders in all the other times...but in this one, time legitimately froze"

"Would you mind telling us what your hallucination was about then?"

"For the last time, no. I'm not telling what it was about."

Hank seemed to respect that, but Stark looked at me directly in the eyes, his eyes full of anger.

"Look, I have no time for this Parker. All the Avengers are worried, the news has tons of questions,-"

"So they are starting to know? Why not just tell them?"

"We'll be forced to speak out about hiding something like this to the rest, they won't take it lightly. The trust in this group will be broken."

"Isn't that exactly what I said sometime ago?"

Looks like Hank thought this was starting to become a heated argument he understandably wants no part in, for he headed out the door in an instant, saying he had research to do.

Tony looked directly at me once again.

"Look you little wise guy, this isn't like dealing with the Hulk here. We were protecting the Hulk for he was already a monster, there was no hiding in that. You, however, you are Spider-Man. No one has seen Spider-Man act the way he did in Times Square. People would start thinking we're hiding more things, they'll doubt us"

"Oh, so that's what it's all about? All about what the people think? You're too fed up with praise?"

"Parker, it's _worse_ than that." Tony stated

"I thought the Avengers were all about protecting the world, no matter how many people disagree with them. Now you're worried about what the public thinks?"

"We could get banned for something like this, y'know. It's not like we really do care about what they think, it's about what they can do to keep us down."

"Multiple banned groups continue helping the world, look at the X-Men-"

"The X-Men are a bunch of outlaws."

"Didn't you recruit Wolverine to our group one time?"

"Nick trusts him, I trust him. He's the only X-Man I have a tiny bit of respect for."

"Are you only calling the X-Men outlaws because they're mutants?"

"They break into national security, destroyed tons of dollars worth of government research-"

"Sentinels don't count. Those things could've killed us all."

"Only because Magneto tampered with them!"

"Well what if I have the X-Gene? What if I'm a mutant? Is that why you're worried about the image of the Avengers?"

"You don't have the X-Gene. Hank and I studied your blood about a hundred times, no trace of the Gene."

"There's obviously just mutant hate here"

"No, there isn't"

"Says the owner of the MRD"

"And what exactly does this mutant talk have to do with anything?!"

"You're pretty much only calling the X-Men outlaws because the government banned them. If the government banned The Avengers, would you people be outlaws?"

"Not really, we're all about helping people-"

"Aha! See? That's your problem here. If the Avengers are all about helping others no matter what the world says, why care about your reputation for hiding something? But you know what, you are right. The Avengers are about helping others no matter what, you're just generalising. The other Avengers wouldn't care if they got bad press, but _you_ are so fed up with your own ego that you can't even resist getting it."

"Parker if you don't shut your trap I swear I'll-!" Tony stopped and looked at the door. The Avengers were probably listening to this entire encounter, so he decided to cool down.

I'll cool down as well, but I'll still explain my point.

"Am I gonna be able to stand up?" I asked, since I was still laying on the hospital bed.

"It shouldn't really hurt you" Stark said

I stood up, and _wow_ it hurt! I was able to do it, but I had to cripple my way to the door. Magneto messed me up bad, even in my Man-Spider mode. That must require extreme skill...

I opened the door and looked back at Tony. I was able to keep a low voice.

"Look Stark, you're obviously a man that hides many secrets. It's obvious that you don't respect the secrets of others, but seeing how paranoid you are about what's happening to _me_ , I know exactly why you're keeping those secrets. One of your secrets, if not more, could completely destroy your reputation if revealed. It may not look like it, but secrets have a cost. Remember that. This entire team can immediately screw up because of what you're hiding"

I leave the room and notice some Avengers waiting outside. I can see Tony just look down on the floor while on his wheelchair. He was speechless, I just hope he's using that to think about his actions rather than coming up with a counter argument.

Wasp, in her miniature mode, flew up to my face, flying back as I walk "You look pretty angry...anything wrong?"

I didn't answer, simply walking out of her way and heading straight for the door out of the Mansion.

I could see Cap right in the corner of my eye. He's laying his back on a wall, giving a pretty mean look to Stark once he exited the room.

All I hope is that Cap makes sure he keeps Tony in check.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welp.  
That was about, like, 5 months.**

 **I AM SO SORRY.**

 **BUT HERE IT IS.  
The next chapter won't take as long to make, I am sure of that.  
**

 **Also, credit to okay-christa for helping me out with some of this chapter. Forgot to say this last time which is why you can all see that review where she says she'll sue me XD  
ANYWAY.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One of the worst things about the aftermath of an urban disaster area is the smell. Punctured pipes, caved in pavement letting out the reek of the sewers – Logan had a whiff of it all. Exhaust also coiled around his nostrils because he was keeping up his tradition of nicking Scott's motorbike. In his defense, it was the ideal vehicle for places like this with all the rubble and wide vehicles taking up the road. Times Square this time... Well, goddamn, Logan thought.

He had left the X-Men once again. Gone solo to complete the mission himself. But really– what was the surprise in him going solo again? It was for the good of the X-Men, in his eyes anyway. As if Apocalypse weren't enough, now Magneto's involved with this 'Spider-Chase' too. Hell, even the government may have some doubts now. That, and Kitty was taking too long with her side of it. Once he heard about this Magneto event on the news, he had to go. Unwarned or not. He chose unwarned, to prevent interruptions.

The MRD are all over, picking up the degree, along with War Machine. What's weird is that no other Avenger was there , as if the others were badly injured.  
Despite War Machine being an ally of his, Logan considered that it may be a good idea to hide from him and his MRD squad, eavesdropping on them from the crowd. He was eavesdropping because he wanted to know what happened, and how. He can see the knocked down TVs, the rubble from previously crowded restaurants and shops, the injured civilians, and it was obvious this was the work of someone like Magneto. But he wants to know how much the Avengers or Spider-Man were involved.

Logan was just searching through the area, sniffing to at least find a scent of Spider-Man while he listened to what War Machine and the soldiers had to say to eachother.  
He saw a giant truck park next to War Machine, 'MRD' printed in giant yellow labels across the of the back door came out a few armed soldiers. All of them pretty much had the same attire, except for one. His armor was slightly bulkier, his yellow shades accompanied by a facemask. Two rifles were strapped to his back, and yet he carried them like they were nothing.

Logan got himself closer, blending in with the crowd as he would try to hear them.  
"Captain."  
The suspicious looking soldier saluted War Machine, "Colonel Rhodes." He'd say, in what Logan could recognize as the voice of a hardened Veteran. He's been an authority for a while, obviously.  
"Mission report?" The Colonel would ask  
The MRD Captain would hold his hand out, signaling the soldier on his left side to hand him a tablet device.  
He'd show it to Rhodey, and Logan would try to put his attention on what was on the tablet.  
He could barely make it out, of course.  
"We searched all over, no sign of Magneto. All we have left is this footage of Magneto being swiped up by this blue streak, caught by the helmet cameras."  
Blue streak? Magneto?  
Yup, Logan definitely had an idea of who it could be.  
"Sources point out that it can very well be the Mutant known as Pietro Maximoff, AKA Quicksilver, due to his increased speed and his relations to Magneto."  
Just as Logan thought. So not only is Magneto back, so is his Brotherhood, at least it seemed so.  
For him, and many others, this was bad news.  
Why'd they come to this location though?  
Where are they?  
Are they in Genosha? If so, that means they're in cahoots with Wanda. That's bad news.

"Knowing this, we searched the surrounding area for any trace of said mutant...none found."  
War Machine simply nodded, "Understood."  
"What happened to...Spider-Man..." The way the Captain asked that question, the moment he said 'Spider-Man'. his voice boomed that this soldier had some sort of grudge against the masked hero.  
"One, I don't know where he is. Two, he's an ally, so it shouldn't be your business to know where he is, not with a tone like _that_."  
"Ally? How is he an-"  
"If the Avengers think he's good enough for their ranks, you should leave it at that. You've been reading to much of Jameson's editorials.  
Is that _understood?_ "  
The Captain saluted, a tone of anger in his voice. "Yes, sir. Permission to leave?"  
"Not yet." Rhodes would then look at the crowd, making Logan try to blend in more with the crowd. He couldn't risk getting noticed.  
He then said another order to his soldiers  
"A final Mutant check won't hurt."  
"Yes sir." The MRD Captain turned to the soldiers "Fire up the trackers!"

Logan bolted out of the crowd immediately, he couldn't risk getting noticed for one moment. The people he was pushing were all yelling at him, mostly consisting of incoherent cursing. Logan, naturally, did not care. As he was walking, he also noticed the news station, it may very well tell him about what went on. But he couldn't risk it, he had to go. Besides, he got the details about Magneto he needed.

Logan turned to see the soldiers scanning the entire area, drones flying above to check further parts of it. This made him go faster, regardless of where he'd end up in  
He went so fast, that he didn't even notice that he was causing a commotion, dragging the attention of the soldiers to his side of the crowd.  
"You, what's the big deal here?"  
Logan had his back turned, but he could tell it was the War Machine's voice.  
Logan raised his hands up in the air, and started walking backwards to the yellow crime scene tape as the crowd spread out to make way for him. They didn't want to deal with the armed men packed with weapons.  
Logan turned around, fully revealing himself.  
War Machine raised his arm and made a signal, all soldiers dropping their weapons. Even that grumpy Captain.  
"Keep calm, he's with us."

Logan crossed his arms  
"Rhodes."

"Logan. It's been a while."

They haven't seen each other since the whole deal with Galactus, and that was years ago.

"What brings you here around this time?"

"Same as everyone else, to see what the hell happened here." Logan said, looking at the carnage around him.

A news helicopter was overhead. The cameraman and reporter in it have been having a good time, realizing both Wolverine and War Machine were in the middle of the shot.

"Speaking of, what did happen?"

"Right over your shoulder," War Machine said.

Logan turned around and spotted a giant TV screen flickering on and off amongst the large signs of the square. A few images popped up, no audio with it, showing Spider-Man swooping between two streetlights, and then Magneto in the next blurry shot. The TV also flickered on last time to show Spider-Man tackling Magneto, but in a different form. He was accompanied by multiple arms, and thorns coming out of his hands

'Oh _hell'_ Logan thought, knowing exactly what that meant.

Logan's hankering for a cigar right now.

"Not too many casualties, luckily. Just a lot of broken bones." War Machine remarked.

"Where's the Spider-Kid?"

"I don't know."

"Can you call someone who would?"

"Everything's a mess right now. We're scattered."

Logan was sure that all Rhodey was doing was covering things up, for whatever reason. He'd have to figure things out himself.

Logan cursed under his breath. Time was always precious in this mission, but now every hour was worth a diamond ring, now that Magneto's made his entrance. Logan's hands tightened around the handles of Scott's bike, realizing this. Spider-Man – where could the kid be? Logan needed to know now, couldn't wait around for teenagers uploading their videos of the attack onto the Internet. He told Forge to take care of that, but he probably can't do that for long. The quickest way to track Spidey down was by using his nose, of course.

There was something distinct about the Spider-Hero's scent compared to everyone else's, Logan's noticed. It was strange, because while his nose was good, he usually picked up on perfumes or shampooed hair. For people, he'd have to find an object related to them to smell first. He figured that for Spider-Man, it was different because of whatever condition was mutating him. And from what he could tell, he _did_ mutate here.

So Logan rode off in his bike, using his senses to see wherever this scent could take him to.


	16. Chapter 16

**As noticed, I've taken a lot of liberties with the SSM verse. This fic does take place 4 years after it, after all. Decided to take some ideas Greg had and adapt them in my own way. But no worries, everything will be cleared up soon. Stay tuned ;)**

* * *

"Ugh….where in the-"

Peter, in his Spider-Man outfit, stood up from the cold ground, taking a good look at his surroundings.

Smokes, chimneys, a few buildings. It was somewhere in New York, for sure.

Or not.

He wasn't sure.

What he was more concerned about, was how did he get here?! Last thing he remembers, he got home after a long day and a heated argument with Tony Stark.

"….This isn't home."

He took a good look at his arm, noticing the blue and red pattern of his suit.

"Oh c'mon! I took this off! What-"

Before he could finish, he heard an explosion just ahead of him. Naturally, his instinct told him to check it out, he can't risk the lives of any innocents.

When he got in close sight of the building, covered in smoke, something in him tells him that he's seen this place before.

"This…this building…"

"You don't even remember. _We're_ heartbroken."

That voice. He's heard it before. The voice that echoes different tones of voice, all put in one as if the being was composed of two minds. That familiar voice he's sure he's heard from something, or someone.

"Who…."

"We won't be showing our face, but you will remember, _bro"_

Peter's white lenses widened, he's full of shock. Was this another dream? It had to be. It had to be another stupid vision, something he was getting real sick of.

Peter slowly tilted his head to the back, only to see nothing.

Nothing but darkness and shadows. All light completely dimmed out.

Peter turned back to the burning building, only to see it completely gone without any trace of it ever being there.

Nobody with him except the voice of whoever this all too familiar person Peter hasn't seen in a long time, one who Peter is very sure is the one here.

"….What is this? Where…"

"So you do remember? Good to know that you won't just forget us, after all we've done to you."

"You? Harm me?" Peter chuckled after stating, "Gimme a break."

"Well, we did harm you good enough. But this is another situation. You were the one that needed our help."

"….With what?"

"Wow. Bad memory much, Parker?" The voice chuckled loudly.

Peter still couldn't believe it. Seeing him again, it was so unreal! The last time he saw him, it was in a battle with-

"Known serial killer? Offspring of a half of us? Red and black goop?"

"Cletus."

"Took you long enough, Parker."

More and more of Peter's memory started coming back. How was he having such a hard time remembering? He doesn't know. It might be the dream's process.

Meaning this could be planned. But by who? Or what?

"A-and it all happened in Ravencroft!"

That was what the burning building was. It was made a real number on it that day.

"Mhm, where one half of us came to reunite with the one placed in the mental institute, with that psycho. We must say, the renewal of our bond was a great day, but it sadly had to come with the price of creating an offspring…"

"Which bonded to Kasady, your roommate!"

"Correct. Your memory isn't as bad as we thought it'd be, congrats, bro."

"We stopped being brothers a long time ago, E-"

The voice was able to stop him right before he dropped that name.

"You forgot about the truce too? After Kasady's massacre?We take it back, your memory is awful."

"It was a _temporary_ truce."

"But we did what we were told, we left to do other things other than make you miserable!"

"So _how_ are you here?"

The voice would let out a sigh. First time Peter's ever heard one from him, actually.

Peter quickly put his hand on his head, remembering one of his older thoughts

"Wait, wait. This is a dream, isn't it?"

"You saved yourself from the embarrassment."

Peter scoffed "Yeah, whatever."

Peter looked around at his surroundings a little more, covered by the smoke in it. It barely had a smell

"So uh, what's the point of this 'vision'?" He'd say, making air quotations when mentioning the last word.

"Straight to it, appreciate the enthusiasm."

"That wasn't what I was looking for-"

"And we weren't finished."

Long silence followed. Peter raised his finger about to make a point, but he really had no point to say.

"...Nevermind, just go on-"

"You've been gifted recently, Parker,"

He got interrupted too. Nice. But Peter had to listen to what would be said.

"Gifted with another mind. A long dormant side of you ready to finally awaken. A partner, you might say. Two minds acting as one."

Peter, naturally, had no idea about what he was talking about. Though, it could be the explanation to his recent mutation. Could it be that his recent changes could be the cause of something deeper?

"...

Go on."

"You aren't so different to us, Parker"

"Hold it right there," Getting compared to someone like this guy? Peter wasn't going to take it. "You've hurt countless of innocents, all in an effort to make me suffer, and I'm apparently similar to you? Is it because you have a 'two minds' thing too? Give me a b-"

"You take a break, and let us explain..."

All the sudden, Peter felt like his surroundings started getting smaller and smaller. As if he was going to get squished by it at any second.

"Remind us what happened to Gwen, George, Harry, Norman, all those people you loved so much..."

Peter was more than ready to throw as much curses as possible, but was soon distracted by the black goo starting to crawl all over him, all coming out of the surroundings.

"Dead, right? May we remind you how?

Because of you.

Your crusade on trying to be a hero, it's killed so many people, including those you care about the most. Having to accomplish with your responsibilities is also taking so many opportunities away from you..."

Peter started struggling as the black goo went from a tiny nuisance in his arm to a big cocoon slowly covering his body.

"...Spider-Man is destroying the life of Peter Parker, just as our original mission intended. Did we also mention that like us, people consider you a freak?"

Peter could no longer move. The only spot that wasn't covered up or squished were his wide lenses.

"Your other half recognizes this, it wants you and your loved ones to finally be at peace..."

Out of the darkness came a face. White eyes, sharp fangs forming once the creatures mouth opened, along with a giant tongue, and to top it off, a sadistic grin.

"W-what are you doing?! We had a truce! We had a-"

"Oh we aren't trying to harm you, we're thanking you! For accomplishing our mission! For continuing to slowly destroy your reputation as Spider-Man and your life as Peter Parker!

Spider-Man is your _Venom_ , the key to our mission!"

The creatures mouth opened even wider, big enough to bite a head. Which is exactly what the creature did to Peter, as if it were ready to crush his head.

"The connections are so clear, because you are us! And as long as you are Spider-Man, your life will only worsen!"

Peter's cries for help were useless as he was soon covered by the darkness.

Leaving him to see nothing.

 **Peter's Apartment.**

Peter flipped out of his bed, almost jumping out of it.

"…..E-Eddie?"

He took a good glare at his room.

"Oh c'mon. _ANOTHER_ vision? This is getting so old!"

In the midst of his complaining, he grabbed his phone, looking at the time.

Only few minutes were left to get to class.

In an effort to get to class as early as possible, he got his bookbag ready, and had just the right amount of time to make a sandwich.

He then opened his closet to get his clothes.

And right next to his clothes on the hanger, he saw the main object in it, his Spider-Man suit.

Peter reached out for the suit, but hesitated.

He already discussed this with himself, about taking a break for a while. Keeping out of trouble, at this time, will prevent him from transforming. And the less of that, the better.

Every other time he's gotten into action, it kicks in. _Every_ time. And citizens only get hurt, and the word of his situation just spreads.

It's not that he worried about his reputation; he's worried about the kinds of consequences a thing like this can bring on him. Just like Eddie said, being Spider-Man is starting to make a number on his life, more than ever on a situation like this.

Peter slammed the closet door, leaving it behind as he left the room.

"Just one day…" he whispered. "…Or at least a week."


End file.
